Deadly Curse
by DieInSilenceX
Summary: Next part in my story! What will happen when Demon-slaying Shadowhunter Kiara Engelmaier's fate ties with Bella's fate? And all because of what Raven did? Raven's not who you thought she was. She puts Kiaras and Bellas life at big risk. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**The third installment of the extravagant Unforgivable Sins series is here! As I have said many time before, the setting is Japan. **

**Change of plans!!! I originally had Japanese mixed in with the English, but never mind!!! I think it's too confusing for non Japanese lovers. Maybe that was why no one was reading this story... So heres the first chapter in all English!!!**

* * *

**Go to my website to see Kiara, her motorcycle, her weapon, Kaemon, his motorcycle, his weapon, and Seiren!!!**

* * *

_"Shaking in red, in red, in red. To the edge of the dream, of the dream. We can't be separated... Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again. My emotions that have no place to go wake me up...."_

I jolted upright from my bed, scanning my dark room for the source of this blasting noise.

My eyes rested on my phone that was lying on my nightstand.

My phone was flashing colors on the screen while playing my ring tone called _Two Heartbeats and the Red Sin_ By On/Off.

I stifled a yawn as I snatched up the phone and opened it without looking at the Caller ID.

"Yes?"

"Good Morning!"

I glanced at the digital clock sitting on my nightstand, it's blue numbers shining the time- 4:30am

"How dare you say Good Morning all cheerfully at four in the _fucking_ morning!!!!!" I said coldly.

"Okay, Miss Grumpyness!"

I yawned purposefully in the phone. "Yeah, so what do you want, Kaemon?"

"Another demon has been spotted. We have to take care of it now, before it's too late... I awoke you this early so we could grab a cup of coffee on the way."

"Eh?" I sighed, "Oh... Okay, I guess I'll meet you at the little coffee shop we always go to in... eh... 10 minutes?"

"Yes. See you then, Kiara!" With that, the line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut and glanced around the room, before sliding my feet onto the floor and slowly standing up.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light.

As usual, I looked like a train wreck.

My black hair, with its purple highlights, was sticking up all over the place. I looked like Frankensteins Wife.

I took a brush and fixed my hair back to normal.

I then turned on the cold water and splashed some water on my face.

When that was over with, I applied my eyeliner and mascara, making me look my usual dark self.

Walking back into my room, I flipped on the light and walked to my closet.

I slid open the doors and walked in.

Yes, it's a walk-in closet.

Dang, I'm too tired to do this! When I'm tired I'm cranky.

Ha ha. I feel bad for the demon I meet today.

The demon is going to beg for Kaemon to kill it than me, because I'm cranky and would take all my crankiness out on the demon.

Oh well. Demons fault for choosing the early morning.

I slipped on my Shadowhunter garments easily.

The garment was an all black ninja-style suit.

Well, almost all black.

The sleeves were a sort of burgundy color.

I slipped on my gloves which came up to my elbows. They too, were a burgundy color.

I proceeded to pull on my burgaundy socks that ended below my knees. I pulled them on over my suit.

I plucked my black sandals from off the floor and carried them out to the living room area.

I set them down by the door (you're not supposed to walk around the house in your shoes), and grabbed a granola bar from off of the counter.

As I munched thoughtfully on my granola bar, the cinnamon apple flavor bursting in my mouth, I slid my two Nasek Serpant daggers in their sheaths which rested on either side of my hips.

I finished my bar, brushed my teeth, and was out the door in no time at all.

I rushed to my mini garage and punched the code to open the door.

As it was sliding up, I saw my beautifully fast motorcycle.

She's a Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird. She can do 178 mph; She's perfect for chasing down demons and kicking their asses.

I slipped on my mask, it covered my mouth and nose. It was like the masks the doctors use except its burgundy and its a cloth-like material. Like my outfit.

I threw my leg over the side of my baby and plopped gracefully down.

Revving the engine I made sure no cars were passing by and when no one came, I shot out from my garage and flew down the street, the garage door closing behind me.

I didn't forget to wear my floor length, black coat to conceal my two deadly weapons from human eyes. I choose not to wear it. Why?

Simple. Because no one cares. The area I live in is extremely close to the Hunters Association. Which means that a lot of the people living in this area, are not all humans.

Actually, most of them aren't humans. They're either Downworlders, Faeries, Vampires, Werwolves, and two of them are demon slaying Shadowhunters. Who are those two?

Me and Kaemon, of course.

When I say I kill demons, you think of Vampires, Werewolves, and Downworlders, right?

No. Those aren't demons.

Demons are creepy, ugly, sometimes slimy, creatures with disgusting nests and habits.

The most common are the Raum, spider-like creatures who feast on anything and everything; the Oni, huge ogre-like creatures; the Kuri, flame dancers (they can manipulate and create fire); the Moloch, the live in the earth and they can control the earth; the Drevak, small but deadly (they remind me of little Gollums except they have razor like teeth and their bites are very poisonous); and the Orbeski, winged beasts whose favorite food is humans and faeries.

They're plenty other demons, but these are the ones I see and kill most often.

So as you can tell, I don't kill Vampires, Werwolves, Downworlders, or Faeries.

Oh, and Downworlders are demon-like beasts. But they behave nothing like demons. They behave opposite from Demons.

Wait... No. I mean, I usually don't kill Vampires, Werewolves, Downworlders, or Faeries.

I only kill the bad ones. Which I rarely have to do because they all stay within their boundaries.

I arrived at the little coffee shop in two minutes.

I parked my motorcylce next to a Yamaha YZF R1 motorcycle- Kaemons motorcycle.

Walking up to the door, a man in all black with a hood covering his face stood up and blocked the door.

"No humans allowed." He said.

I smirked and in one quick, fluid motion I had my dagger up to his neck.

He froze.

I pressed the tip of the dagger lightly to his neck and with my other hand I pushed his hood off of his face.

He had bright, green eyes and curly black hair. At the top of his head were two black horns.

I recognized him immediately.

As did he.

"Uh... Er... Good morning Miss Kiara. Sorry, you can enter, my apologies."

"Yeah, That's what I thought, Ichiru."

I put my dagger back into its sheath and he moved aside, putting his hood back up.

I stepped into the coffee shop, the strong smell of coffee hitting me like a wave. I inhaled dreamily and scanned the room for Kaemon.

I spotted the back of his head. His brown hair sticking up purposefully making his scene hair look awsome.

He was also wearing his garments. His had no burgundy in it. His outfit is completely black.

The neckline of his garment was different than mine, however. Mine was shaped more femininely and his was more masculine. His neckline went up to the beginning of his neck and made a little V shape, leaving his entire neck exposed. My garment didn't even touch my neck, it went around my neck in a huge oval shape and exposed a little of my shoulders.

I gave a little wave to the shop owner and he smiled at me, exposing his razor sharp, wolf-like teeth.

A Faerie waitress, and my sister (my second best friend since Kaemon is my first) was serving coffee to two people with cat tails, whiskers, cat eyes, and tails.

Her name is Seiren and she's the same age as me, 19. We're birthday buddies. Are birthdays are both on August 31.

She saw me enter and when she was done serving the cats, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Who knew a petite Faerie like herself could hug so strongly?

I giggled and hugged her back.

She squealed and let go of me.

"I wanted a hug!!! I didn't want you to squeeze all the life out of me!!" She squealed, hugging her sides.

I smiled. "Sorry! I haven't had my coffee yet..." I trailed off, hoping she would catch on.

"Oh, okay. One coffee with a lot of sugar and vanilla cream coming up!" She said before walking back to the kitchen, her aqua colored wings swishing as she ran gracefully into the kitchen. Her long, beautiful, green hair was pulled up into a bun. She always would complain about her hair getting in the way of her wings and her face, but when I told her one day to cut it she squealed and said, "NO!!!! I could never cut it! It's staying the length it is!!"

Eventually, I came up with the idea to put it up in a bun, and it's been in a bun ever since that day three months ago.

I continued my journey towards the couch in which Kaemon was occupying.

I plopped down lightly next to him.

He set his coffee down on the table and turned me, smiling cheerfully. "Took ya long enough! For a moment I thought you were at that vamps house, giving him your blood in a very naughty way. I was considering going over there and dragging you back here."

My eyes widened and I slapped him in the back of the head, hard.

"Ow!! Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he said sarcastically, holding his head and cringing away from me all the while a smile was on his lips.

I sighed. "You know why."

He straightned up and put an arm loosely around me.

''I was kidding! But seriously, what took you so damn long?''

I glared at him and said, "Ichiru had his hood all the way over his face and didn't know who I was."

His eyes widened, "Please tell me you didn't cut him or throw him again?!" He started to get up, but I yanked him back down.

"Noo. I did, however, put my dagger up to his neck. Oh! I also threw his hood off of his face and made him think I was going to actually hurt him. All I did was give him a little scare to wake him up. Nothing else. Honestly!"

He relaxed and took another sip of his coffee. "Oh good."

Before I could ask him about the demon, Seiren arrived with my coffee and handed it to me gingerly, like if she squeezed too hard, it would burst.

I took it and put it up to my nose, inhaling the delicious vanilla smell. "Mmm, Thank-you!!!"

She giggled, "You're welcome!" she said cheerfully. After giving Kaemon a quick wink she turned and skipped delicately into the kitchen to get more coffee and cookies for everyone else who ordered.

"So," I said after taking a long sip of my perfect coffee, "Who's the Demon we're after?"

He put his coffee back down and his face turned serious. "A pack of Orbeski Demons. I believe there's only 10."

Great. Them. I really hate those things. They're so annoying because when you try to give the finishing blow, they fly away!

"Only 10. You make it sound like it's nothing. Well, let's go, shall we?"

"Mmm. Yeah, let's go. After this, I'm going back to bed." He said, getting up and walking out the door with a wave to the owner.

I sighed. Going to bed sounds great. Ugh. I took a huge gulp of my coffee, chugging down the rest of it's goodness before getting up and following him out the door.

He was on his blue YZF R1, his engine purring, waiting for me.

I hopped onto my Blackbird and started the engine.

"Ready?" I said.

"Damn right I am!"

I laughed and he pulled out, jetting down the street, my motorcycle directly behind him as we raced towards the woods.

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you guys hate my story so much that you don't want to review? I only got one review from nightchildx! (Thank-you Nightchildx) C'mon people, I need reviews! Reviews are the fuel for me to keep writing and without them... I can't write anymore cause no one likes my story. I understand if the first chapter was confusing.**

**But please, review!**

**Chapter 2!!**

I followed his motorcycle with ease, the wind whipping back my hair.

He came to a slow, then stopped at the edge of the road.

I stopped as well.

"Well, the rest we'll have to travel on foot. The road ends here." He said, putting his black mask on over his mouth and nose.

I did the same and took out my daggers.

He rested a hand on his swords hilt, before walking into the woods.

I walked next to him, letting my senses take over.

We made absolutely no sound. We didn't step on a fallen branch or a withered leaf. It's what we were trained to do.

We had walked deep into the forest when I heard something.

A shot out a silent hand, blocking Kaemon from moving forward.

I cocked my head and listened.

It sounded like, wings? Yes, wings, and they were coming straight towards us.

He heard it too, and silently unsheathed his Elias Dragon sword.

I listened wore carefully, as I crouched down slightly, like a predator getting ready to attack the prey.

I hear... one, two... eight? No. eleven. eleven wings, which means that there are eleven Orbeski demons coming our way.

Huh. Even better.

We waited silently for two minutes when a loud screech sounded from a tree.

I looked up furiously as eleven Orbeski demons flooded out from the tree and dived right towards us.

Kaemon crouched down, like me and we waited.

I crossed my arms over my chest, the daggers still in my hands.

When they came close enough, I sprang up and un-crossed my arms, slicing two Orbeski demons throats.

They let out a gurgled screech and flew back.

I landed back on the ground lightly and look at Kaemon.

He was fighting three of them, his blade glowing like fire in his hands.

I turned and looked at the other six. They saw me and turned towards me, their claws outstretched.

I raised my right hand a little bit over my head and bent it, and I bent my left arm as well, moving it over my chest.

Like a ninja would do, waiting to strike.

I smirked as the moronic demons drew closer.

I let out a grunt as I swung my blades at the demons professionally.

I decapitated one easily but the other one retreated.

Three down.

I ran after the retreating one when I stopped.

Wait.

Kaemon is dealing with three.

I killed three.

One is retreating and I'm following it.

Where are the other four?

Just as I thought that, I felt a claw slice my back open, the claw starting at my lower back and stopping in the middle of my shoulder blades.

I let out a pained scream and whipped around, my dagger plunging into the beasts heart.

I felt a warmth spread all over my back.

I was bleeding. A lot.

No time for pain, though. I furiously chased down three of them.

As I jumped into the air I struck one in the stomach and the other in the throat.

They gurgled and kicked, but they were stuck to my daggers.

I had struck down deep.

"Go to hell." I muttered as I twisted the daggers violently.

They screeched, black blood pouring out of their mouths and from where I had struck at them.

Blood splattered on the front of my garments as I yanked out my daggers, letting the creatures fall to the ground.

I heard one try to sneak up at me and I turned around, flinging my dagger at it.

The dagger flipped through the air and struck the demon in his throat.

Blood gushed out as he fell to the ground.

I walked over and yanked out my dagger from the carcass, watching as it shook violently before withering away and disappearing completely.

I turned around and saw Kaemon giving the finishing blow to the last demon.

See why I hate these things? They're a pain in the ass to kill and one got me!

I fell to my knees, exhausted and hurt, the pain starting to kick in.

Kaemon ran over to me and fell to the ground with me.

"Kiara! What happened? Where are you hurt?"

I looked up at his face, scratched up and dirty. Other than some minor cuts from the claws, he was okay.

I breathed deeply and fell forward, into his arms.

He put his arms around my back and, feeling something wet, he turned me around and looked at my back.

He gasped.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"C'mon Kiara. I have to get you to Abbi. She'll know how to treat this."

He stood up and lifted me up.

"Mmkay..." I trailed off, my voice failing me.

When he thought I was steady, he let go of me but my legs gave away and I crumpled back into his arms.

He bent down and plucked me up into his arms, bride-style.

He started to run back to the motorcycles.

When we reached the road, he stopped.

"What are we going to do about your motorcycle?" He said.

"Seiren... I taught... her to...."

"To ride it." He said, finishing my sentence.

He pulled out his cell phone from somewhere under his garment and dialed a number.

"Seiren?.... This is Kaemon.... Yes, we're done.... No .... Seiren! Listen to me!.... I need you to come down to where the road ends and drive Kiara's motorcycle to her house.... She's not dead!!!!.... Yes.... Thank you!"

He closed the phone and waited. In three minutes I heard the furious beating of wings.

"I'm here!!!!!!!!" Seiren screeched.

"What happened?" She asked when she arrived.

"An Orbeski demon got Kiara. She can't ride her motorcycle. You have to." Kaemon said before setting me down on my feet.

Still having on arm around my waist to keep me upright, he got on his motorcycle.

"Kiara," He said, "Can you sit behind me and hold on?"

"Yeah," I said, slowly climbing on the back and wrapping my arms around his waist.

I rested my head on his shoulder as both motorcycles came to life.

Within seconds we were heading back into the neighborhood at full speed.

When we reached Abbi's house, Kaemon pulled his motorcycle into the driveway and shut off the engine.

As he was carrying me to Abbi's door, where she was standing in the doorway, anxiously waiting, I heard a branch snap behind me.

No one else seemed to hear it but me.

I turned my head around and I swear I saw a woman walking around the side of the house.

Before she disappeared on the other side, and before my vision went completely black, I swear she had black hair with red highlights all throughout it.

**Does the mystery lady sound familiar??? Hmm....**

**REVIEW!!, REVIEW!!!, REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long!!!! I wasn't going to continue this story because no one has been reviewing but my bff changed my mind! So thank-you Nightchildx for throwing down a rope and helping me climb out of my ditch!!! **

**I also had a writers block so thats also part of the reason it took so long, sheesh, now I know why the writers block is so infamous! **

**Enjoyy!!! **** =]**

I heard voices... strangely familiar voices, yet, I couldn't figure out who they belonged to. I tried to peel open my eyes, but haunting images kept sliding around in my mind, holding me down from awakening. I saw my father and my mother sitting atop a pile of dead bodies in a field. I couldn't see my parents faces because they were turned away from me, but I could tell it was them. My father having white skin because hes American and brown, shoulder-length hair. My mother has tanned skin, since she's Asian and her black, waist-length hair whipping around her face. My parents faces slowly turned to face me, they're eyes were bright red. My mother sneered and threw her head back, laughing manically.

Suddenly, the dream changed. I was now looking at another feild, but this one was more haunting. The dream was focused on a huge oak tree with no leaves or buds even though the setting wasn't in winter. I looked at the base of the tree and saw blood all over the field. It looked like... the earth was bleeding. Something emerged from behind the tree and I saw Kaemon. Usually, his presence warms me, but this time I wanted to run away from him. He smirked and started to pull out something that was in his jacket. I saw a glint of blue before the dream shifted again.

This time, there was no field, but instead, whiteness. A woman appeared out of nowhere and she stuck out her right arm, bending her index finger, beckoning me to come to her. Something about her tickled my memory... this woman had black hair with red highlights. I took a step forward, and when I did, the mysterious lady changed into another equally mysterious lady. This lady I've never seen before. She had a warm smile and pale skin. She had beautiful and silky brown hair that fell in delicate waves down to her chest. She was wearing plain jeans and a white polo T-shirt. Something about this new woman made me feel safe, protected. She leaned forward and whispered, "Kiara. wake-up. Wake-up, wake-up, Kiara."

The image of the woman started to get fuzzy, like an out-of-focus camera lens. I don't know why, but when she started to disappear, I screamed. For some odd reason, her not being with me scared me. I'm never scared. Ever. I love the darkness, love fighting, kill creepy things for a living, and to me pain is like a little pinch here and there. I have a goth-girls taste and desires, I have the strength of Aragorn- the hot warrior and heir to the throne in Lord of The Rings- and I have the desire to destroy evil by any means necessary. So why am I so afraid to lose this person I've never met?

I sat up, screaming so badly I thought my throat was going to burn. Panting and sweaty I looked around me. I was in Abby's house in her guest room. I leaped out of the bed and walked to the mirror that was hanging on the wall above the dresser. My skin was paler than its usual paleness and I had dark circles under my eyes. And, it seems that someone removed my eye make-up. Huh.

I was still examining my appearance, my thoughts lingering on the mysterious woman when the door burst open and an annoyed Abbi came charging in the bedroom. She took one look at me and snapped her fingers impatiently. Her finger snapping trick made the whole room light up. The blinding brightness hurt so bad I screeched and for the covers. When I was safely hidden in the covers I hissed "Go away!"

"Humph, so now you're a vampire? Let me go get my bag of garlic!" Abby said sarcastically.

I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. I felt the covers being pulled off of me and I let them. Abby was standing by my bed looking down at me.

"I dimmed the lights, I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that you prefer darkness over lightness. But honestly, child, get off your skinny butt!!! You've been hogging this bed for three days!!! Three days!!!"

I glared up at her and stuck out my tongue. Yes, I know it was a very childish thing for me to do but still, I felt like doing it. That's reason enough.

She lifted one delicate, purple eyebrow before smirking.

Crap. Whenever she makes that face, someone is going to die. Not literally, of course, but still.

"Wait! Okay, Abby. I'll get out of bed!!!"

"Oh, now you listen to me? Nu-uh. You're not getting off the hook that easily."

"W-what are you gonna do?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "I'll make you only be able to speak the truth... For three days."

Now it was my turn to raise one eyebrow.

"You don't think it's a good punishment? Just wait..." She said before laughing. Sparks flew from her hands and went through me. I gasped loudly, my sore back arching up.

Abby has a dark gift. She could make people do things, like mind control. She also could make the spells last for as long as she wanted. She has a tall, slender body with natural purple hair that flowed down to her waist. When I say natural, I mean she was born with purple hair. Her father was a warlock with, of course, purple hair. Her mother was also a warlock with starch white hair. Abby dyed the tips of her hair white, in remembrance of her mother. Whenever I asked her what happened to her parents, she would scream "They're gone and will never come back, bring it up again and I will kill you."

All I know now is that something terrible happened to her parents, and whenever she uses her gift, tears that she tries unsuccessfully to hide glisten in her eyes. If I had to guess what happened to her parents, I'd say it had something to do with Abby's gift.

"Now, I bet you're hungry, c'mon and I'll make you something," She said before turning her back on me.

"I'm hungry, yes, but not for your food. I'd rather make myself something, thank-you very much. Your food, though? Blech!" I blurted coldly.

She froze.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

Why the hell did I just say that? I've never like her food but I've always pretended I did! Then I remembered, the truth spell.

"Ah, Hell." I muttered. You see, Abby was obsessed with cooking. She spent all her time cooking and she thought I liked her food, so to hear me say that is like... I dunno something along the lines of ripping her heart out.

"I see the spell works," She said in a strained voice. "Get your things and get out. _Now_."

I kept my mouth covered as I silently plucked my belongings off the floor and rushed past her and ran out the door.

I was on her driveway when I heard her door slam closed. I uncovered my mouth and sighed.

It didn't take me long to realize that my motorcycle wasn't here. I sighed again and walked slowly home, my back still painfully sore as well as my muscles.

My mind was wandering back to my frightening dreams when I stepped onto my driveway. The minute I stepped onto my driveway, I realized something was wrong. My motorcycle was here, but that wasn't the problem. I don't know why, but for some reason my house didn't feel... safe.

That was when I looked up and saw that my door was ajar. A panic started to build up in me, but I quickly slammed it down.

I looked down and realized that luckily, I was in my hunter outfit still. But... This outfit is... new. Huh. It looked and felt the same as my other one except it wasn't torn in shreds.

I took a deep breath and stealthily made my way to the front door without making a single sound.

Looking back, I should've just kept walking to Kaemon's house. But of course, I didn't do that.

I pushed open the door and looked wildly around, my hand resting on the hilt of one of my daggers. I heard voices coming from my room. I silently took off my shoes- your not supposed to wear shoes around the house- and proceeded down the hall in my socks. When I reached the sliding door that marked the entrance into my room, I heard the voices clearly.

"... we gonna do?" A very familiar female voice said. I knew this voice, but who's was it?

"We're going to wait till she comes home, of course. This is her home and she's been injured badly by my Orbeski demons, so she's not going to sense our presences here. Well, at least not until it's too late." Said another strangely familiar male voice.

Ha. Obviously they have no idea about the talents of Abby. Shes our healer in this neighborhood. A very good healer, I might add. My injuries should've kept me in bed for a week but because of her, I'm up and moving in a mere three days. I also was able to sense the danger the moment I took one step on to my property. So there!

"I... I don't like this. I don't want to hurt Kiara again..." The female sounded sad... The only person I can think of who ever hurt me really badly and who was a good friend of mine is... _Raven Ventrue_.

Just thinking her name brought back horrible memories and a spark of fury lit in me. How dare she come back here like she's fucking welcome?!

"Raven," The man said sternly, "Get over the past. She hates you more than anything and if she sees you now, I know without a doubt she'll attack you in attempts to relieve her tortured past. She will show no mercy and neither can you!"

I hate to admit it, but he was dead on.

"And," The man continued, "Don't forget that your not the only person who severely hurt her. I did too. She was the love of my life, my fiance. She loved me more than anything, she even left the demon hunting business for me..." He trailed off, his voice breaking at the "for me" part.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"She betrayed me!" His voice filled with such venom, "She tried to kill me and she almost did!! I let my softness get the better of me so I couldn't fight back... so now you see why I could care less if you died. She murdered my heart, and now I have no heart."

I let out a soft gasp, realizing who this man was. Tears welled up in my eyes. I never betrayed him, he betrayed me!! Never, in a thousand years would I betray my soul mate!!!

I wanted to run up to him, hug him tight to me, but he's a changed man now and so am I. Because of him, I never let another man into my heart. Kaemon has tried unsuccessfully to heal me, but I can never be healed. Raven and This man both destroyed my life and now I'm a robot demon-hunter.

I've been lying to myself this whole entire time.

I said I loved killing demons, that it was my passion, but it's not. It never was. I fought the demons hoping, just hoping, that one of them would be from this man. That one of them would lead me to this man.

His name is... Vladimir Aleynikov.

Was I afraid? No.

Was I going to approach them? Yes.

Why? It's my house!

I took a deep breath, wiping at my eyes.

I quietly set down my hoodie and electronic devices on the floor and put each of my two hands on each of my two daggers hilts that rested on either side of my hips.

I slid open the door fast, cutting of Ravens words in mid-sentence.

They both looked at me, even though it was dark I could make out the two figures and Ravens red hair.

I plastered a smile on my face and said coldly, "What? You do know it's rude to show up at someones house without giving that person some notice so she can go buy big locks to put on all the doors."

Raven took a step forward and my daggers glowed a bright, white color. She looked down at my daggers and so did I.

"Huh. I guess my daggers dislike you. I have to listen to my daggers, because after all, they've never betrayed me. Not. Once."

Vladimir stepped forward, and the daggers stopped glowed even brighter.

"And what does that mean...?" Vladimir questioned- even though he knew the answer- in his thick Russian accent.

"You know damn well what it means." I spat.

I couldn't see his face but I was pretty sure he'd be smiling darkly at my remark.

He took another step towards me. Then another. Another.

He was standing directly in front of me; I could feel his even breathing on my face.

He lifted up on of his thin hands and lightly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I took a step back, pushing down the urge to kiss him.

"What the fuck do you want with me? Why are you here?"

"What makes you think I want something from you?" He countered.

"Hmm, well, let's see," I started ticking things off with my fingers, "Your in my house, your standing in my room, you said you were going to wait till I showed up, and you keep stepping fucking closer to me!! Hello? It's called personal space!!"

He laughed. He actually laughed... at me!

I snarled at him and Raven stepped up next to him.

Her sudden movement caused me to yank out one of my daggers and rest it lightly against her neck.

It did it with such speed, her vampire quickness couldn't prevent me from pulling the dagger out on her.

She gasped and Vladimir stopped laughing.

"Go ahead. Kill her." He said.

"Maybe I fucking should! She deserves it." I snarled, venom wrapping around my words and slicing through the air.

Her hair lit up in beautiful flames. As did her knuckles and her eyes.

"You can try," She challenged.

Vladimir let out another laugh and clasped his hands together, "Excellent," He purred.

Within seconds I had my second dagger under his chin.

"Maybe I should start with you, Vladimir. After all, your betrayal was the worst."

I could see his bright, green eyes light up.

He put his hand over my left hand that was holding onto the hilt of the dagger and he pushed the dagger gently into his neck, a trickle of blood forming.

I gasped and released the dagger, letting it fall loudly to the ground.

Raven stopped breathing.

The warlock gave me an almost sad smile before saying, "I knew you didn't have it in you," coldly.

"Which is weird," He continued, "because you had it in you last time."

"Because you betrayed ME!!"I snapped.

"NO!" Raven said, interrupting what Vladimir was about to say.

"Stay out of this, you BITCH!" I yelled, pushing the dagger on her neck further.

She growled deeply and Vladimir glared at her. She stopped immediately and backed away, out of reach of my dagger. I let my arm fall back to my side noiselessly.

"You think _I_ betrayed _you_?" He asked.

I could only nod my head.

"It's the other way around."

"No," I whispered.

"Yes," He whispered back.

"NO!!" I screamed in his face, startling him. "I never betrayed you!! You were my lover, my soul-mate!!! Never in a thousand years would I even think of betraying you!!!"

I gasped, startled by what I just screamed in his face. I told him my thoughts!! No! Why did I blabber out my true thoughts to him?! Curse Abby and her spells!!!

He too gasped, his face softening. But only for a second. A second later, his softness disappeared, leaving him with a cold and hard expression.

I took an involuntary step back, and so did he.

My lip trembled and I bit my lip, but I bit my lip to late because he saw my trembling face. His brows knitted together as my hands started to shake. I turned my back on them, not wanting him to see me so torn and broken.

"Get. Out." I said, my voice breaking.

"You see Raven? This is the exact reason you need to rid yourself of feelings, of a heart. She couldn't hurt me because of her feelings, now she's going to cry and let us leave quietly without a fight. Pathetic," He sneered.

That pushed me over the edge.

I screamed with fury and lunged at him, causing us both to fall down to the floor.

I was sitting on top of him on his belly, in a very awkward position, so I started to furiously throw punches, trying to mess up his beautiful face. He let me, too.

After a while he started to laugh and I stopped.

Still in our awkward position, he said, "You did much worse last time. You've lost your touch."

I leaned over so I was in his face and whispered, "You've lost your touch too. Your not even attempting to hit me back, what? Are your emotions getting in the way... again?"

He just smirked and put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me even closer. "Show me your worst," He whispered fiercely.

I pulled away from his grasp and yanked out my dagger, holding it in both hands above my head.

He narrowed his eyes at me, challenging me to do it.

Just as I started to plunge the dagger into his chest, fire slammed into my injured back. I dropped the dagger letting out a gasp and then a painful scream as my back screamed in newly awakened pain.

I crumpled to the ground, except, instead of my head landing painfully on the floor, my head landed on his unstabbed chest. I immediately rolled over so I was on the floor instead of on him, making sure my belly was against the floor and not my back.

I panted, sweat building up on my temple as I tried to stop my back from crying out in pain. Something touched my back softly- a hand- and then it disappeared.

"What the hell?" I heard Vladimir say. "Raven!" He snapped.

"Why did you do this? She's bleeding! How in the hell did you make her bleed like this?"

Raven stuttered, "I-I didn't do that! I simply threw one of my fireballs at her so she wouldn't hurt you!!"

I heard the crack of a slap and Raven gasped. I looked up to see her clutching her cheek and Vladimir looming over her.

"I told you to stay out of it!!! I needed to know what strengths she possesed you little WENCH!!"

"It's not... her fault," I said slowly, trying to keep my voice steady.

I sat up, wincing as I did so. I looked at both of their faces. Raven's was scared and Vladimir's was confused and gaurded.

"Three days ago, a hunted down a pack of Orbeski demons. One got me really badly in the back starting at the bottom of my back and ending at the bottom of my neck. It knocked me out for three days. I awoke an hour ago." I cursed silently under my breath, hating that the spell didn't let me leave out the part of how long I was knocked out.

"Raven wait for me outside," He ordered, not sparing a glance at her as she silently obeyed him.

I tried to reach for my daggers, but a foot came down on the one I was grabbing for. I looked up into the eyes of Vladimir.

"Save it, Kiara. Your in no condition to fight and I will wait to fight you until your at your best. I'm looking forward to a good, final fight."

I looked into his green eyes and shakily stood up. I slowly walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, throwing it gently over my back.

I heard him sigh from somewhere behind me.

I whipped around, ignoring painful protests of my back.

"What?" I snapped venemously.

But he was gone.

It was my turn to sigh now, as I leaned against the wall. I clutched it for support wondering where to go for my newly opened wound. I couldn't go to Abby, she was still mad at me.

Kaemon!

I ran out of my room only to smack into something hard. I looked up and met Kaemons worried eyes.

"What happened? Whats wrong? I woke up and somehow sensed you were in trouble, what's wrong with-"

I grabbed him into a hug, crying like a baby.

He stroked my hair and kept saying, "It's okay. I'm here now, it's okay."

"It's Vlad," I said in between sobs.

"What?!" He gasped.

"Vlad was here and I tried... to kill him... but I- I couldn't!!!"

"Why not? He deserves it more than anything or anyone else in the world!"

"I can't... because... because...... because I STILL LOVE HIM!!!" I screamed the last part at the top of my lungs and I heard two gasps.

One was from Kaemon, and the other was from someone standing by the door. I looked up, over Kaemons shoulder and saw Vlad standing by the doorway.

I reached out to him, like a baby would reach for its stuffed animal.

"Vlad..." I whispered, but he had already disappeared back outside. I heard the screech of tires as a car tore away from this house... from this life... from me...

Damn. This spell is getting annoying. Now, I just confessed my love for Vlad. What next? Geez.

**Review with all your heart!!! I must say, it hurts me that no ones reviewing but I will still continue the story for the sake of my new characters and Nightchildx!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe, I was about to put up a disclaimer for Stephanie when I realized something; The credit doesn't belong to her, not this time. The credit goes to Cassandra Clare for the idea of Shadowhunters. The rest of the story though, is entirely mine! =] Oh and howdya like Russian Vlad? Secretive, dark, and what's up with the mixed feelings towards Kiara? Oh and what are they talking about when they say "You betrayed me"? **

**I know the answers... do you? Nope. =P Read on and find out!**

**I know there's a popular saying: Curiosity killed the cat, but please, be curious.**

**Be curious, you must. (Yoda language. =P) **

**Sorry, I'm typing this really late at night and I'm hyper!**

**Enjoy..**

I opened my eyes and saw stone walls all around me. Since when did my bedroom have ominous stone walls? I sent a silent prayer up to whatever god or goddess was listening, praying I didn't sleep walk again into someone else's house. I sat up and looked at what I was laying on. I'm lying on a Gothic style master bed. The comforter was a deep red color made out of pure silk. I looked around me and candles were the only light source I could see. The whole room was stunningly me. The Gothic styles and dark setting made this place perfect. But where exactly is this place?

I stood up and opened the coffin-shaped doorway. A long corridor stretched out before me, candles on either side of the wall burning fiercely, lighting the hallway. After a few twists and turns I came to another door. I hesitantly reached my hand out to the handle, but stopped myself. What was I wearing?

I looked down and gave a little yelp of surprise. I was wearing a floor-length, dark red dress. The top was a corset, with black lace streaking across the neckline. The top was sleeveless. Black strings criss-crossed down the middle, obviously keeping it together. The strings were laced together so closely that only little patches of my pale skin showed. I was relieved. Although, if the strings were a little farther apart, you'd be able to see some cleavage and stomach. Huh. That'd be the way a slut would wear this dress, but luckily, I wasn't a slut.

Excess string dangled at the end of the top. The rest of the dress flowed out from the corset, like a fountain of dark blood. A perfect vampiress dress. I couldn't help but wonder,_ did my purple high-lighted hair go with this red dress?_

_Probably not._

Oh well. I opened the door, oblivious to the weird situation I was in.

The door led to an outside balcony. The moon was shining unnaturally big overhead. Roses and dead roses were everywhere. In the middle of the balcony, a huge fountain shot out water that gracefully pooled back into the fountain. It was obviously night-time, the moon shinning down on everything, making the eerie balcony look even more eerie. It was beautiful. I'd love to sit on the bench by the fountain for hours, soaking in the moonlight and the Gothic designs. Was I in some kind of Gothic fantasy? I mean, this is too good to be real... right?

But, this place... It looked strangely familiar. I remember being here before. Huh.

I walked silently over to the fountain's bench. The shoes I was wearing felt really comfortable and I was so curious as to what I was wearing. I put one foot up on the bench and pulled away a little bit of my dress. I couldn't help but smile. They were combat boots. Really nice looking boots. They were black, of course, and were laced up. They were my combat boots, the ones that were in my closet... what were they doing on me? I don't remember putting them on... or this dress.

I checked everywhere on me for my daggers, even under my dress, but they were gone. I was weaponless.

I sighed deeply and sat down on the bench, closing my eyes and listening to the steady sound of the fountain's water.

"Having fun?"

I jumped fifty feet in the air, "Jesus!" My heart was beating fast and I put one hand over my heart to steady it.

"Jesus isn't here right now, but if you'd like to leave a message-"

"Who are you?" I asked, cutting the male voice off.

I scrutinized the shadows, trying to find the source of the voice.

It was then that he stepped out of the shadows, next to another bench by the railing of the balcony.

"V-Vladimir," I gasped.

"Please call me Vlad. I thought you'd remember that I hated the name Vladimir. It's too formal. I'm far from being formal." He sat on the bench across from me and we stared at eachother in silence.

I broke the silence first, "What am I doing here? Where is here?"

"Where do you think? Don't you remember this place? At all?"

I looked around me slowly, taking in everything. And then I looked at him. His pale complexion and green eyes stared back at me. His black hair flopped down in his face, down to his shoulders. His hair looked a lot like Kaname from _Vampire Knight. _Except where Kaname's hair is brown, Vlad's hair is black. Pitch black. Like his heart.

That's when it hit me. This is his mansion. It was... our mansion. When I left the demon-hunting business for him, we moved here. I remember this dress, too. It was a gift for me, from him.

"Why am I here?"

"So you can remember the past. Remember what you did. What you did to me." He said the last part with such venom, I thought it would slice right through me.

I stood up. "I didn't do anything to you. You were the one who betrayed me. That night. You destroyed me. And I wasn't going to let you get away with it!! I thought you loved me! I thought you cared about me!! But it was all... A LIE!! You hated the Shadowhunters! The only thing in your way from destroying the Shadowhunters was _me_! So you decided since you couldn't kill me because I was the strongest fighter and I never showed mercy, you'd just seduce me. Gifts here and there, confessions of love, twinkle in the eyes, move in to your Gothic fantasy mansion, and viola!! I'm out of the way!!!"

The coldness of my words ripped through the air and right through to him.

He gasped and then narrowed his eyes. He stood up and met my cold gaze with his own.

"LIES!!" He yelled.

"NO!" I screamed back at him, tear welling in my eyes.

He marched up to me and said, "I'm done here. I was hoping you'd realize what you did to me, instead of blaming me. I was... wrong. You deserve to die. You will die. Heal and then I will be at your door again, with a sword in hand. If I did everything you said I did, then I shouldn't be a problem killing me like I'll kill you. Wake up. Go home."

"W-What?" I asked, confused.

Frustrated, he grabbed my arms and squeezed hard. I winced and tried to pull away, but he only squeezed tighter.

"You're hurting me!!! Let go!" I screamed. He just smirked and squeezed so tight I thought my arms were gonna pop off.

Furious and hurt, I did the only thing a girl could do in a situation like this. I kicked him- hard- in that one special place. My combat boots made a sickening contact with his very special, and now very hurt, place.

He doubled over, but only for a second before he stood up and smirked. "That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl," I spat back.

Still smirking, he leaned over and whispered, "Wake up. Wake up. _Wake up._"

Everything started to fade and I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out something blue.

I gasped, realizing what he had and screamed, trying to grab for it.

"No!!!" I screamed, trying to grab the pendant before everything went black.

I screamed louder and jolted up from my bed.

After realizing I was safely tucked away in my bed, I pulled off the sheets and checked my clothes.

With a sigh of relief I realized I was wearing my black tank-top and black boxers with no shoes. I got up and wandered aimlessly around my room. My mind filled with confusing thoughts of my dream, or should I say nightmare.

The dream was so real. I felt the emotions and the tension like I was really there.

He spoke to me like I was really there. And when he told me to go back and wake up, it sounded like we were actually having that conversation and he wanted me to wake up because he was done talking to me. Like he came to me through my dreams. Can warlocks do that?

I mean, I know warlocks have strong and strange powers... and the stronger they are, they better their powers are. He was... is... a very strong warlock. I cried in the dream, again.

I felt my face for tears and wasn't surprised to find dried tear marks running down my face. I sighed. It was real. He did talk to me through my dreams.

I slowly walked over to my full-length mirror that rested besides my sliding door and looked at my pale and swollen self. I noticed something on my arms.

I turned them over and held them up.

There were ugly, red, hand-print marks where he had squeezed really hard.

Sighing again, I felt the sudden urge to do something.

I almost ran to my closet door and yanked open the door.

I walked in the huge closet, making a beeline to the very back.

I walked to the left, back corner and found a dress covered in a black sheet hanging on the rack at the very end.

I pulled of the black sheet and looked at the dress.

A dark red, corset dress. The same dress I was wearing in the dream, the real dream.

The dress my knight of night bought me. The dress I wore to the balcony courtyard.

The balcony courtyard is a courtyard, but it's high in the air. He always liked be high above ground, he said he enjoyed watching the earth below from up high.

it was his favorite place to be.

That was where I was in the dream.

That was also the place where he proposed.

I was wearing my red dress when he proposed, and I was sitting on the same bench I was sitting on in the dream.

I pulled the dress off of the rack and pulled it on me, lacing it up. I stared at myself in the mirror when the memory of the terrifying night flooded back to my memories.

I collapsed on the floor as the events of that night played back in my head, over and over again.

_Flashback_

_I applied eyeliner and black eyeshadow on my eyes and then put on dark red lipstick to match the red corset dress I was wearing._

_I laced on my combat boots that were clean and shiny- not dull, for once- and admired myself in the full length mirror standing next to my master bed. The red silk comforter was straight and clean, it wasn't all messy because I actually made my bed today. Go figure._

_In the mirror I looked like a Gothic princess. A princess who had the love of her life. Her soul mate. My soul mate is a Russian warlock, a very powerful warlock. He has this huge mansion on top of a hill in Russia. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't too sure where his mansion is located which is sad because I'm currently living in it with him._

_He has dark, powerful green eyes that always looked at me so adoringly. his black hair falls gracefully down to his shoulders in a very soft waves. Whenever I fall into his arms, all my worries vanish and all I see is his beautiful green eyes looking down on me, watching over me like a dark of knight._

_I looked down at the beautiful diamond ring that glistened magnificently on my left hands ring finger. yes, we are engaged. we have been in engaged for about a year, and in one moth the vows were going to be said._

_I looked at the grandfather clock and gasped. I was ten minutes late! I opened my door and ran down the long corridor, holding up the hem of my dress so I wouldn't trip on it._

_I ran past his room but when I heard voices coming from his room, I froze._

_Silently I walked back over to his door. The door was cracked and I could see him sitting at his desk. Three people were standing around him._

_"What do you expect us to do? Just sit here and wait while you lip lock with a Shadowhunter?" One of the people said._

_Vlad stayed silent._

_"You got the girl out of the way. That's all we asked you to do. She was the obstacle in the way of us getting our revenge. Now what are we waiting for?" Another person said._

_Again, Vlad said nothing._

_Where they talking about me?_

_"The Shadowhunters are her family and shes the strongest. The last time we tried killing the Head of the Shadowhunters, she got in our way and single-handedly beat us down. Your seducings worked and now she's out of the way. I didn't think you were going to propose, but hey? Whatever gets her out of our hair, right?"_

_I stifled a gasp and looked down at my ring. Were their words true? Was all of this love fake? Was I the only one who loved?_

_"Yes," Vlad finally said._

_What? No. This couldn't be happening, NO!_

_"She's out of the way. The deed is done. I will go tell her that complications have arisen and we have to leave here. When we leave, which should be in a few days, you're free to go through with your attack," Vlad said sternly._

_"I wonder what's going to happen when she figures out you've led her on? That you've betrayed her?" The male standing next to Vlad said._

_Tears welled up in my eyes and my hands clenched by my side._

_Betrayed._

_"I think it's time for you three to leave. You've gotten what you came for, now go," Vlad said sternly, standing up in his chair._

_"This discussion is over," Vlad said._

_"Fine. have fun with the slut. But remember, she's very smart..." The men started for the door and I ran down the corridor._

_I didn't stop running till I was outside on the balcony. I took huge gulps of fresh air, my body shaking._

_He betrayed me._

_He lied to me._

_Everything that came out of his mouth was a rotten lie._

_And, he's the leader of the group that attacked the institute three months ago._

_Betrayed... Betrayed..._

_No._

_He won't get away with this. No._

_I pulled out my dagger from under my dress, on my thigh sheath and sat down on the bench by the fountain._

_Tears streamed down my face. Could I do this? This is my soul mate, my love._

_No, not anymore._

_He was never my soul mate. he's only a betrayer._

_The door opened and out stepped the betrayer, looking sexier than ever in a black suit with a blood red tie._

_"How long have I kept you waiting?" He asked in his Russian accent._

_"Since ten. The time we were supposed to meet," I said slowly, amazed at how steady my voice sounded._

_"Where were you?" I continued._

_"I had some quick paperwork I had to see to."_

_Lies._

_"You know, I'm really starting to miss my family, the Shadowhunters. They're the only family I have. I need to see them again. I want to invite them to our wedding. It would mean the world to we if they came, and I know they wouldn't miss for the world," I knew I was being dirty, playing the family card, but I had to._

_"Well, Honey, you're not going to see them for awhile, I'm afraid. You see, the surprise is that I'm taking you to Japan. That's where you lived for half your life, and I don't want you to lose the half of you that's Japanese. You've lived in my hometown long enough," He said with a little laugh._

_"Lies," I whispered._

_"What?" he said, "Are- Are you crying? What's wrong?"_

_He walked up to me._

_"Lies," I repeated again._

_He looked taken aback. "Lies?"_

_"Yes," I said coldly, "Lies coming from the deceitful mouth of a betrayer!!!"_

_I jumped up and in one movement I had the dagger shoved into his stomach up to the hilt._

_He gasped and gurgled as he fell to his knees in front of me._

_"You don't understand!" He yelled, locking eyes with me._

_I sighed sadly, and looked up to the twinkling stars above us._

_"What I don't understand, is how I could've been so stupid... I thought our love was real. I thought my dreams were coming true... but dreams never come true, do they?. You gave me everything! You gave me all your love, and everything a Goth could possibly want! More importantly, you gave me the one thing that I didn't have... "_

_I took a deep breath, and looked down at his face. I bent down, his blood mixing with my dress as I kneeled down to be level with him. _

_"A heart," I said sadly._

_"When I watched my family be murdered, my heart turned black, cold, stone. I fled Japan to the Americas and lived in the Shadowhunter Institute that was located there. Even though they became my second family, my heart remained a frozen, black pit. And then you came along and changed my world. You saved me and I fell madly in love with you."_

_I gave a small chuckle as I stared into his cold eyes, "But that love was one-sided, wasn't it?"_

_"N-No!" _

_I raised one delicate eyebrow at him. _

_"Yes it was. I was just a... what did your friend call me? Oh, yeah, a slut. I was just some broken slut and you were laughing at me! Waiting for me to fall so badly in love with you that I wouldn't notice when you snuck out of the mansion to kill my second family with your buddies. Well..."_

_I yanked off the ring and threw it directly in his face. It hit him in the forehead and then rolled onto the floor._

_His face filled with rage and he yanked out the dagger, pointing it at me._

_"Your wrong," He spat venomously in my face._

_"I'm no betrayer, you are!"_

_"LIES!" I screamed in his face._

_I shoved him away and got up, running towards the door._

_"Bitch, get back here!" He snarled._

_I whipped my head around, just in time to see a fist flying straight for my face._

"Kiara!!!!"

My eyes shot open and I looked into a pair of worried brown eyes. Startled, I screamed and sat up. I looked around me. I was lying on the floor, still in the red corset dress. Kaemon was kneeling beside me.

"Uh... If you hate sleeping in your bed, you could've told me. I would've gotten you another mattress. You didn't have to go all hobo on me!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Since when do hobos wear expensive dresses like this? Since when do hobos have a pestering friend and a mean, old, healer who just loves being a total and complete _bitch_!"

"Never," He said, completely unfazed from my comment.

I sighed and got up, shaking off the memories that still lingered in my brain.

"C'mon. Get outta that dress and into some real clothes and let me take you for some delicious food made by demons, for demons."

I smiled and let him help me up. "Fine, I'll just be a minute. Go wait in the living room."

He nodded and walked out.

I sighed, _again_ and went into my closest. Two more days of this truth spell and I'd be free to lie my ass off!!!

**REVIEW!!! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing outside the grand doors that led into the institue. My home. My back was still sore from the fight, but I ignored it. I was dressed in my usual attire. I had on black skinny jeans and combat boots with buckles on the sides. I had on a goth, dark purple, corset top complete with my black leather, choker with a pewter cross on it and my black leather arm warmers, laced up to my elbows.

I opened the large doors, and everyone's eyes flickered over to me.

In the huge room that lay before me, dozens of Shadowhunters coversed up the next huntings and just hung out. This was a place where us Shadowhunters could be ourselves. I was- and still am- the best of the Shadowhunters, and I'm not just being cocky, seriously, there's a plaque with my name on it for saving the Shadowhunters from total havoc and destruction. But even the greatest of Shadowhunters get hurt, take my swollen back, for instance.

Even though I was considered the best, older Shadowhunters who've I defeated countless time in training, still look down on me like a child. Also, Kaemon and I are the only ones here who are Goth. The rest of them where chains here and there, but dress what they consider "normal". My opinion, though? There is no such thing as "normal". There never was. And never will be.

An American Shadowhunter approached me from where he was standing, or should I say leaning, against a pillar.

"Welcome back," He said grimly with a forced smile.

I raised one eyebrow at him and said, "I never left."

I brushed past him and made my way through the very fancy room. A huge chandelier hung from the golden ceiling. Three pillars were on wither side of this grand room, because we like our extra support. Fancy couches and rugs were positioned everywhere with fancy-schmancy tables and huge fireplaces. All this space, gone to waste.

As I walked through the busy room, I felt stares on me and whispers about me drifting to me like they could careless.

I ignored everyone and walked up the grand staircase, disappearing onto the second floor.

I made my way to the fourth floor, and walked up to the huge, double-doors that lay before me at the end of the hallway.

To guards stood on either side of the doors, with a single earphone in their right ears.

They where dressed in the Shadowhunter's garments, except they weren't wearing their masks.

"Good afternoon, Kiara. Are you here to speak to the Headmaster?"

"No, I'm just marched all the way up here to look at this plain, boring door even though every door in this building looks exactly like this one," I said sarcastically.

The guard gave me an apologetic smile. Well, at least one person understands my importance in this place.

I tried to open the door, but both guards blocked my way.

I gave them a questioningly look.

"The Headmaster isn't seeing anyone today."

"Well, my name is Kiara, not Anyone, so let me pass."

"Sorry, Miss."

"No your not."

The guard gave me another apologetic smile.

"That smile only works on me once. You should know better."

They remained silent.

"Fine," I mumbled before walking away.

I went around the corner, so they wouldn't see me, and hid in an unlocked guest room.

I knew this would happen. I was prepared for it.

I whipped out my cellphone and dialed a seven digit number.

"Ya?" Seiren's musical voice chirped.

"Hello, Seiren. Where are you?"

"In position!"

"Good. Your on."

"Oh, awsome!" She squealed before the line went dead.

I smiled, this is going to be fun.

Seiren

Hehe. This is going to be a thriller!! My usual straight green hair was sticking out all over the place.

It was frizzy and poofed up everywhere like a crazy person.

I was wearing Kiara's fake vampire fangs, the fangs glued securely to my own teeth.

My eyeliner was all askew and crazy looking and my face looked dead... and crazy.

Kiara's plan was brilliant, of course, and I am a fab actress.

My dress was all messy and rumpled, and tattered. I was also barefoot.

I had spent the past hour training my eyes to look scary and psycho, and I had it down.

I was standing in front of the tall doors that led into the institute.

I hid my phone in a bush. I didn't want someone to find it on me and figure out that this was planned, and fake.

Deep breaths.

One.

Two.

I screamed a very high-pitched scream and threw open the doors.

I breathed heavily and hunched over, looking at all the startled Shadowhunters.

I screamed again, and watched as every Shadowhunter clamped their ears closed and fell to the ground.

I started running and flying around, banging things and screaming.

People swung at me with their weapons but none of them hit me.

I kept screaming like I was part banshee and continued breaking things and wreaking havoc and the institute.

I took out huge water balloons from my bulging bag and began throwing them at everyone.

People screamed and complained about their wet hair, but I laughed and flew around the ceiling, pelting people with balloons.

I saw some guards run down the stairs, but they weren't the ones I wanted to come down.

The ones I was waiting for had on red garments, not black.

When the balloons were gone, I took out two huge cans of silly string and sprayed everything.

I flitted around with my cans, watching people try and avoid getting their expensive suits ruined.

I took out rolls of toilet paper and started decorating the room. Kiara always said she hated the way the room looked.

Then, the big finale came!!

I took out a ginormous match stick and lit it. The stick flashed to life in a huge flame and I brought it over to the fire detector.

The detector instantly went off, engulfing the room in a downpour of water.

People shrieked and dove for cover.

That's when I saw the red guards run down the stairs.

I howled and dove for the red guards, their swords ready.

I collapsed in a big heap in their un-expecting arms and wept. Fake, of course.

I looked up into their eyes and screamed, "I HAVE A SPLINTER AND I CAN'T GET IT OUT!!!"

The gave me a stupefied expression and watched as I wrestled with my finger.

After five minutes of them watching me wrestle with my finger I squealed, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!!!"

I flew to the doors and yelled, "SORRY FOR THE MESS!! IT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A FAERIE GOES NUTS! HEHE THANKS!"

I dove out the door and grabbed my cellphone, and flew back home, laughing all the way there.

Kiara

When the guards ran down the hallway and into the elevator, I ran the way they came, and up to the Headmaster's door.

I stifled a laugh, remembering what I told Seiren to do.

Pushing through the doors, I met a startled Headmaster's face.

'What's going on down there?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Really..."

"Yes. Now, I have to talk with you and it's important," I said.

"It will have to wait, dear. You see, I'm already conversing about important business with someone."

He stepped aside, revelaing someone standing by his window.

She turned slowly and smiled, not sweetly, but menacingly.

I'd know that red and black hair anywhere.

Raven.

**Review =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up! Oh and thank-you very much for reviewing, Hanna Cullen 711!!! Please review again! And yes, I'll read and review your story!**

**Enjoy...**

"Why is she here!?" I slammed my fist into the unfortunate table that was beside me.

"Kiara!" I turned my head, and met the Headmaster's angry expression.

I glanced down at my fist that was resting on the table and silently pulled it back, revelaing a new crack in the table.

"Heh-heh," I smiled, hoping that table wasn't expensive; it didn't even look that great.

"Do you know Miss Ventrue?"

"Yes."

"Oh, are you friends?"

"Hell no."

"What do you have against her?"

I sucked in breath, preparing to fire off everything I had against her when the Headmaster quickly changed his mind, "I-I mean, er... what don't you have against her?"

I exhaled, "Nothing," I said simply, giving her my famous go-to-hell glare.

She glared back.

"Why are you here?" I raised one eyebrow, provoking her to give me her alibi.

"Why else would I be at the Shadowhunter's Institute?"

"Uh, to wreak havoc? Which wouldn't be hard. All you'd have to do is show your face and everyone will start commiting suicide, yelling 'Stay back_, _Satan!!'"

She clenched her fists and started towards me. "Watch your mouth, bitch, or else when you wake up, you won't have a mouth!"

I laughed, "Sorry, Medusa, but I can't watch my mouth because it's directly under my eyes, so if I can't see my mouth, how can I watch it?"

"That's it!" She started towards me again, when all of a sudden, the Headmaster's yelled, "ENOUGH," In his booming voice.

She stopped short and looked at him.

"Sit down, Raven," He said, pointing a finger towards a mat lying on the floor, against a wall. She obediently sat down and stared up at me.

"Kiara," He said beckoningly.

I sighed and sat on a mat that was placed against a wall opposite of Raven's mat.

We had a stare off... no... more like a glare off, when the Headmaster's voice cut through the silence and our petty game. "Raven, tell Kiara why your here."

She looked at him- he was sitting on a mat that was placed against the wall which was the wall that connected our walls- before looking at me.

"I'm here to join the Shadowhunters."

Before I could spit a line of profanities in her face, the Headmsater interjected.

"Even though I'm the ultimate decider, your opinon counts as well since your the Top Shadowhunter."

"No. Absolutely not. And I'm not just saying that because of a grudge. She's not fit for this job and she's on the wrong side. This is all a huge scheme to overthrow us Shadowhunters and we won't fall for it. Not again."

He sighed.

"I've been talking with her and she told me of her dark ways. She says she's tired of fighting on the wrong side. She wants to join us and help us conquer the rising demons. She means well and plus, she has insider information that can greatly help us."

"I gave you my vote, my opinion," I said gravely, "The choice is yours, but when the downfall of the Shadowhunter's comes again because of your foolish choice, don't be expecting me to save you all."

With that, I stood up and after giving a little bow to the Headmaster, I walked briskley out of the room, letting the doors slam closed behind me.

She cut deep. Too deep.

I walked down the several floors of staris till I reched the main stairs the led to the main room.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing when I saw the havoc that layed before me.

Every ince was wet and covered in soggy toilet paper and silly string.

People were grunting, cussing, and yelling about some rabid Faerie that stormed in here.

People saw me laughing and glared at my dryness.

I walked through the disgruntled crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb in my dryness and cleanness.

I was almost at the front doors, when someone stepped in front of me. He too was dry and clean.

"Here," He said shoving a folder with papers in it to me.

"Thanks. What is this?"

"Follow me," He said.

I'd never seen this person before, which was odd because I knew everyone here.

I followed him into another set of doors that led to another set of doors that led to the training room.

The training room was huge and one wall was cover with full mirrors.

Training mats covered the floor and racks filled with training weapons and weights lined the two walls that didn't have any mirrors.

Kaemon was surprisingly training in a corner with Zack- an American- and they both waved at me before continuing in their training.

Three females were all fighting at the same time by the mirrors while four males trained by the weights.

We walked to an empty corner and he turned around and faced me.

"Who are you?"

He stared at me for a moment before answering, "I'm Alex, Alex Clute."

He's Asian with eyes so dark, you couldn't see a pupil and black hair- of course.

His black hair flopped down in his face, almost covering one eye and it fell down just below his chin. It was very emo hair. Cool.

He caught me staring and smiled white, pearly teeth at me.

I raised one eyebrow casually- it's becoming a habit- and said, "Not much to look at anyways. What do you want?"

"I came to give you those assignment papers."

"Huh, weird. Usually people just tell me my assignments, so why are we going all formal all of a sudden and why you? I don't know you, which means you don't belong here."

"Well, your right. I don't belong to this Institute."

"Which, again, is weird because your Japanese. You should belong here."

"But I don't, I belong to the one in America."

"So let me get this straight," I said slowly, "You traveled across seas to deliver me," I waved the folder in his face, "Papers? Ever heard of mail?"

"I came to request you to come back to the America's with me. The assignment is in America. I'll be your partner."

I laughed. "Sorry, but uh... If I'm going to the America's with you- which I doubt I will- the only partner I have is Kaemon. He'd be my partner, not you."

I shoved the papers on his chest and walked away, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"You will come with me. You have to, I already talked to the Headmaster."

"TATTLE-TALE!!!" Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me questioningly.

"What? He is," I said, pointing accusingly to him.

I looked at Alex and he started laughing.

He narrowed my eyes at him and stormed out of the training room. I made it to the Headmaster's room in record time and shoved through the doors.

Startled he looked up from his stack of papers.

"Miss me?"

"Not particularly, no," He said.

"So... where's Medusa? Did she run back to her cave?"

"She left after I gave her the acceptance papers to fill out."

"Why do I have to leave Japan!?"

"W-What, Kiara?"

"Why are you making me go to the America's," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because, you have an assignment there and it calls for the best, and your the best. So, live up to it."

"NO! My assignment is to stay here and protect this building from crashing down!"

He sighed, "We have found a good substitute for you while your gone."

"Who!"

"Guess..."

It only took me a moment to figure out who he meant, "NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO! Absolutely frickin' not!! I will not leave this place in the hands of an evil bitch like Raven!!"

"All will be fine, Kiara. Kaemon and Zack have agreed to watch her closely and kick her out the minute she steps over the line."

I was about to scream in his face- literally- when again, he interupted.

"Kiara! Enough is enough. My answer is final and no amount of yelling will change my mind! Enough with this absurd and childish tantrum!!"

I snarled and started towards the door, "Wait," I said turning to face him, "Why does this assignment call for the best?"

"There's a big group of vampires somewhere in Olympia, Washington," He said smoothly.

I didn't get it. "And...?"

"And they're vampires you need to wipe out. Theres a picture of each one of them in that folder," He said, pointing to my folder.

"Why do they need to be wiped out?"

"Because, Kiara, they're bad. They've stepped over the line. They kill humans and drink their blood. They need to be disposed of!"

"That doesn't make sense... bad vampires aren't in big groups."

"These are."

"Fine, I'll leave tomorrow morning with Clute," I said turning and walking through the doors.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the folder I was holding.

It had Clute's phone number on it and his hotel room number.

I sighed, opened the folder and pulled out the thick stack of papers.

I quickly glanced through the papers, only looking at the names: Alyssa, John, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Ren, and Bella.

This is weird. Bad vampires never travel in groups big like this and they also don't have a permanent residence like these do. Huh, must be their scheme to seem good.

The papers said that they wore contacts to hide their blood red eyes.

I flipped through the papers again and noticed the last names.

Six of the vampires had Cullen for their last name.

The other four vampires had the last name Ventrue, the same last name as Raven.

I gasped.

They were- are- Raven's family.

I know these people, I've met them!

Wait, Raven had three other members in her family, not four... I don't know a Bella.

I took out Bella's paper and studied the color picture of her.

_Flashback_

_The dream shifted again. _

_This time, there was no field, but instead, whiteness. A woman appeared out of nowhere and she stuck out her right arm, bending her index finger, beckoning me to come to her. Something about her tickled my memory... this woman had black hair with red highlights. I took a step forward, and when I did, the mysterious lady changed into another equally mysterious lady. This lady I've never seen before. She had a warm smile and pale skin. She had beautiful and silky brown hair that fell in delicate waves down to her chest. She was wearing plain jeans and a white polo T-shirt. Something about this new woman made me feel safe, protected. She leaned forward and whispered, "Kiara. Wake-up. Wake-up, wake-up, Kiara."_

_The image of the woman started to get fuzzy, like an out-of-focus camera lens. I don't know why, but when she started to disappear, I screamed. For some odd reason, her not being with me scared me. I'm never scared. Ever. I love the darkness, love fighting, kill creepy things for a living, and to me pain is like a little pinch here and there. I have a goth-girls taste and desires, I have the strength of Aragorn- the hot warrior and heir to the throne in Lord of The Rings- and I have the desire to destroy evil by any means necessary. So why am I so afraid to lose this person I've never met?_

_End Flashback_

Holy shit! Bella is the woman that was in my dream! She's the very woman I was screaming for because the dream was vanishing!

**Review!!! Especially you, Nightchildx!!! Oh and I know what I'm getting you for your party =P Guess!**


	7. Chapter 7

I could not stop fidgeting at the private airport! I was shocked that my dreams were real and even more shocked that I was about to go meet the person in my dreams! Alex couldn't shut up either. Every time I fidgeted, he would make a dumb-ass remark about it.

You see, the reason we are at a private, small airport is because we're going to ride on a private jet. The Headmaster's jet. With all our Shadowhunter gear including our very sharp and very many weapons, it'd be impossible trying to go to the public airport and have to go through the luggage x-ray machine.

Ha-ha. I could see it now-

_"Um, Miss? What are all those things in your bag?"_

_"Oh, uh, you know the usual: Daggers, knives, guns, razors, bombs, you know, it's Shadowhunter business. Top secret. I hunt demons!! Woo-hoo!"_

Yea... I'd be put into a straight jacket and sent to the nearest Asylum. And I'm not talking about the awesome Arkham Asylum where Dr. Crane, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Ivy, and the Riddler live. I mean the boring, creepy, not-for-me Asylum.

"Kiara!"

"Just ignore him, and he might disappear," I muttered on my breath, trying to ignore the Alex's annoying voice coming from the other end of the room.

"Kiara, it's ready!! C'mon, let's go," He said running up to me and grabbing my luggage.

"Oh, now you decide to be a gentleman? Huh, forget it! I can carry my own things. You'll have your hands full trying to juggle your luggage _and _your frilly man-purse!"

He gaped at my rude comment and set my luggage back on the ground- He carries around a messenger bag but I call it a man purse because I'm nice like that!

By the time I had my luggage in my hands he had already recovered himself.

He gave me his best impression of a gay dude- which was good, too good- and stuck out his hand in a very gay way saying, "Oh my gosh! How considerate of you!! Cause' darling, I'd hate to break a well-manicured nail trying to carry all of our luggage!!"

I burst out laughing and headed outside and towards the private jet.

"Ya know," Alex said in his normal voice, catching up to me, "A messenger bag is a unisex item. It's not a man-purse, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one!"

I snorted, "You will be caught dead wearing one! When you die I will sling a man-purse on your arm and tell the police you were shot because you were telling men their asses looked good and showing them your man-purse."

He laughed. "The only gender I say has good asses is female."

He looked at mine and my cheeks flared.

"Oh damn, I forgot, your not a female so I can't talk about yours."

We were in the middle of the runway when I dropped my luggage and jumped him.

Literally.

He screamed as I tackled him to the ground and started jabbing his stomach with my fingers causing him to laugh like a hyena.

Workers came running over to us and, when seeing what I was doing, starting laughing histerically and taking pictures.

Yeah, I bet it was a hilarious sight: a Shadowhunter female starts viciously tickling a Shadowhunter male in the middle of a runway.

When I started laughing at the sight of this, he caught me off guard by jabbing his own fingers into my side. I spasmed out and started laughing my head off as he took control and jabbed me.

I finally managed to kick him in the stomach and crawl away from him, shooting off the ground and after snatching my belongings, running full-speed into the jet with Alex on my tail.

I burst into the jet startling a stewardess so badly she spilled her water all over herself.

I laughed again but was cut off by a strong force ramming into me and sending me sprawling across the very expensive floor.

I turned to look at Alex, who was howling with laughter, as he picked a very cozy looking chair to lounge in.

I plucked myself off the floor promising myself to get him back when the time is right.

As I picked up my things for the third time, I noticed the stewardess was fuming in front of me.

"Ah-oh. Sorry, Miss! I didn't mean to... you see I was... and he was... and... forget it." I sighed and picked a chair that was far away from Alex. I sat in it and melted away in it's comfortableness.

I put in my earphones and turned on my black Ipod, putting on _Word up! _by Korn. I turned the volume up to high and closed my eyes, wishing I could live in this jet.

I tried to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't

Maybe it was because Alex kept poking me!!!

"THAT'S IT," I screamed jumping out of my seat and facing Alex who was all smiles.

"You think your funny? Oh no! The gay guy thinks he's hilarious! Quick, someone call his mother!!"

He glared at me and said, "The only gay guy I see here is you."

"Really? I'm actually a girl and if your gay, you'll let me prove it to you."

He thought carefully and I smirked. Either way he'd lose.

If he wanted me to prove I was a girl, it would prove he was actually gay.

If he didn't want me to prove it, he'd be missing out! Ha-Ha!!!

"Nah. I don't want you to scar me for life. But, uh, thanks," He gave me a fake grin and a thumbs up before going back to his seat.

"STEWARDESS," I yelled like a demanding drama queen.

She quickly came out in dry clothes.

"I want a can of root beer and prissy-boy wants..." I trailed off looking over at him.

He sighed and said, "Coke. No ice. Straw."

She nodded and left.

I sat and impatiently waited for my root beer.

Five minutes later she brought out my root beer and his special coke on a platter.

After handing me the platter, she walked off.

"One root beer for me, and one coke for the princess,"

He sneered and snatched his coke, but not before I dropped some of my ice into his coke.

"Oopsies. Heh-heh. You'll survive princess."

He snarled but drank the coke anyways and I flipped on the wide-screen TV.

Of course we couldn't get cable, but we could play DVDS.

"Watcha wanna watch?"

"I dunno," He said.

"Well, pick a genre. We have em' all."

He thought for a mintue before saying, "Horror, but wait. I don't need a movie to see horror, all I have to do is look at your face!"

He burst out laughing at his own pathetic joke as I politely ignored him and flipped through the horror DVD folder.

I found one that I hadn't watched yet, one that came out not to long ago and popped it in.

"Hey, princess, have you ever seen _The Haunting in Connecticut_?

He perked up, "Ooh! No, but i've wanted to see it."

"Too bad, we don't have it."

He glared at me as I hit the menu button on the remote.

I watched as the title came up.

"Liar!"

I smiled, "Fooled ya!"

We sat surprisingly next to each other as _The Haunting in Connecticut _began.

It was a truly freaky movie.

Which is weird because I'm a Shadowhunter, I see this stuff happen everyday! But that doesn't mean the movie is any less creepy.

I actually screamed and grabbed Alex's arm, the same time Alex jumped twenty feet in the air, when the mom turns on her lamp and when she turns around "BAM!" A creepy face is in her face!

We totally didn't expect that because, usually when people turn on the lights, the bad things go away. Which is precisely why we weren't expecting it.

Luckily, we weren't the only ones who were scared. The mom screamed, leaped out of bed and ran for her door. When she got to the door and turned back around, the creepy person was gone. It went "Poof!"

The scene ended and I realized I was still holding on to Alex's arm. I quickly let go and wiped my hands on my jeans as if he had cooties.

He smirked and would've said a rude comment, if not for the movie still playing.

When the movie ended, I was thrilled and so was Alex.

"That was a good movie! Creepy, but good!"

He agreed with me.

I turned everything off and went back to my seat.

"Since I let you watch a good movie, you have to let me sleep the rest of the way," I said to Alex.

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded reluctantly.

I reclined in my chair and fell into a deep slumber.

Six hours later...

"We are getting ready to land, please put back on your seat belts and I hope you've enjoyed this flight," The stewardess said with a cheesy smile.

"We're on a private jet, not a public one. No need to act so stereotypical," I mumbled tiredly.

She glared at me and my comment, which I gladly ignored as I sat up in my seat and buckled up.

I looked out at the private airport looming below us.

I sighed.

We were in America.

**Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived in Washington seven hours later.

I must say, America was a bore. It wasn't as artistically creative as Japan, nor was it very cultural.

I see now why my dad wanted my mom and I to live in Japan.

By now, I had the files on these vampires memorized, and I as jumpin up and down in anticipation.

"Calm down, Kiara. It's not like we're going to Disney World," Alex muttered.

I looked over at him. "What's Disney World?"

He looked at me like I had just asked 'What's two plus two?'

"Oh, it's a place where an evil scientist put criminals in disney character costumes as their punishment. He tortures the criminals in disgusting, evil ways. But it doesn't look like a torture chamber at all. It looks like a fun place for kids. Too bad kids aren't allowed in it. It's one big, evil asylum in disguise."

I gave him a blank look.

"Why would I want to go there?"

"Because you'd fit right in with the criminals. And it'd be hilarious to see the evil scientist put you in a pink, frilly dress with a blond wig and girly make-up. That'd be your punishment for harrasing me and for being an infamous pedafaile."

I slapped him across the cheek, leaving a red imprint in his cheek.

"Liar."

"What," He asked, holding his cheek in his hand.

"I'm no moron. I know what Disney World is. My dad took me there once..." I trailed off, remembering how horrible Disney World turned out to be. That was the day the world was red. When my life ended.

"Are you crying?"

I snapped out of my horrible memories and felt a wetness on my cheeks.

"No, my contacts are irratating my eyes," I lied.

He raised his eyebrow, obviously not believing me but saying nothing.

The rest of the ride to Washington was a quiet ride.

We finally arrived at a house located near the vampires nest.

When we pulled up the driveway and came to a stop, I flew out the door and into the fresh air.

I streched and arched my sore back while men started carrying our belongings into the house.

I glanced up at the dark sky.

Dark?

"Alex! What time is it?"

"Three P.M.!!"

Huh. No wonder the vampires liked this place.

It was never sunny.

After our few belongings were put in the house, the three men got back in the car and drove off without saying a word to us.

Odd.

I stayed outside for a while longer, my thoughts on my parents and the mysterious Bella.

I have to see her, see her without her seeing me.

I'd have to do it when Alex is asleep, because he can't know I'm doing this.

I don't trust him enough to be honest.

My thoughts rolled back to Disney World and I plopped down on the grass, hugging my knees to my chest.

Mom... Dad... Sister...

_My parents took my sister and I to Disney World last year..._

_My sister passed her Shadowhunter training so we celebrated..._

_I was eighteen and my sister was twelve._

_We were a Shadowhunter family, a strong one, and I loved them with all my heart._

_Surprisingly enough, my sister and I never fought. Ever. We were extremely close and we meant the world to each other._

_Disney World was very fun, for everyone._

_In the middle of our trip, they came._

_We rented an isolated house near Disney World and we planned to stay two months so we could relax and see all of Disney World..._

_We were eating dinner in our isolated house when... when... Raven and cloaked figures burst into our house._

_For once, we weren't prepared._

_I wasn't prepared._

_We grabbed our weapons though, and started fighting off the cloaked figures._

_Raven was laughing..._

_I was too stunned that my best friend had betrayed me to do anything..._

_Until I heard my sister scream._

_I ran to her, venemously killing the cloaked figures that surrounded her._

_She was badly wounded, and crying. I've never seen her cry._

_I held her in my arms and ran out the door._

_After setting her down on the cool grass, I turned around to save my parents._

_I started running for the house when the house suddenly blew up._

_I screamed a blood curdling scream, still running for the house._

_No one came out... no one except Raven..._

_My sisters screams matched mine and I turned back around to look at her._

_She was in Ravens arms._

_How did raven get to her so fast? How did Raven get past me?_

_Raven laughed as she flung her nails into my sister's skin, the skin that marked her heart._

_I watched in horror as fire flew out of Raven's nails and directly into my sisters heart._

_I screamed and flung myself at Raven, causing Ravens hand to go into my stomach._

_I gasped and took out my dagger, swinging wildly at her._

_Raven let go of me and ran off, laughing._

_I panted and crawled painfully over to my sister's crumpled body._

_She was crying, as the pain consumed her._

_"Sister!!!" _

_"Kiara..." She whispered._

_"No, NO!!! Don't leave me! Don't you DARE leave me!! No, oh no, no, no!! Stay with me, stay with me!!!" I sobbed, pulling her into my arms and cradling her against me._

_She whimpered._

_"Shh, it's going to be okay. I promise... we'll survive. It's what we do," I said, holding her tight, her blood covering me._

_We cried together as I got out my phone and called the Institute._

_When they picked up, my sister started gagging and coughing up blood._

_"Kiara," The Headmaster said._

_"Help!! Raven... cloaked figures... parents... fire.... dead... murdered..."_

_"Kiara? What's going on?"_

_"Parents... dead, murdered... help ME!!"_

_"Help is on the way. Hold on, we'll be there in ten minutes. Hang on," The phone went dead._

_I dropped the phone as my sister gurgled and gagged again._

_"Hang on!!! Help is on the way, don't give up... don't... give... up..." I held her tighter._

_"Kiara... I love... you... a lot... don't forget... me..." She trailed off and pulled off her blue pendant with a shaky hand._

_She put her pendant into my hand._

_"I love you too!!! Ayanna..."_

_She gave me a small smile before her whole body went limp in my hands..._

_"AYANNA!"_

_"Ayanna... no!! No, no, no!!! Don't leave me!!!"_

_I bent over, resting my head on her heart._

_"Don't leave me..." I whispered, "Don't leave me... Don't leave me..."_

_I kept chanting that over and over until I heard the Headmasters voice, "You have to let her go, be strong."_

_I felt hands on me as they tried to peel me away but I held on tighter._

_"Let her go," He said._

_"NO!!!!" I screamed and screamed and refused to let her go._

_Eventually they gave up and left me there while they tended to the ashes of our house and the ashes of my parents._

_I screamed louder._

My eyes flew open and I realized where I was.

I was in fetal position, on the middle of the lawn, and it was pouring rain. I was drenched.

Ayanna...

I screamed, and I couldn't stop screaming.

I screamed into the sky, into the rain, my screams filled with sorrow and death.

"KIARA!!" I barely heard someone yell my name.

My screams turned into wild fits of sobs, I cried and cried and I though I felt someone's arms around me, but I ignored it and kept crying into the rain.

How can I live on without my family? Without my sister?

I... can't...

Suddenly I felt like I needed someone... but who?


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy...**

I woke up from yet another horrific nightmare.

I was lying in a weird bed that I haven't been in before.

Then I realized, this is my room in the house Alex and I are renting while we study the vampire coven.

The bed's covers are simple and white. Dull, boring and not me. The walls were a light pink color, and I almost gagged. The dresser stood tall next to the large window, and was also a bright white color.

The window's curtains are black...? Oh! Right, The Headmaster knows how much I hate the sun's bright light waking me up in the morning.

I sat up and sighed. Last night was... horrible.

I broke down severely last night, in the drenching rain, and in the grass. I've only cried when I was alone in my house. Grieving over the loss of my family became a habit. I'd cry once a week, I'd scream and break things twice a week. I told everyone that I got over my family's loss, but that was a lie. I never did and I never will.

My parent's ashes are buried along with my sister's dead body in the graveyard. The haunting graveyard lies just outside the Institute.

My sister was to be cremated like everyone else is, but I fought against that with everything I had. And won.

My sister used to talk about death- her death- frequently. All of us Shadowhunters do. She told me how she wanted to be handled after her death, creepy but understandable.

I was the only one she told that to. A twelve year old child who talked about her death, Shadowhunter or not, just isn't right.

She didn't want to be cremated like everyone else. She wanted to be buried in a graveyard, next to her family.

And she wanted fresh flowers to always be under her gravestone. Her favorite flower, the Lilac Rose, is the flower that I always place on her grave. The purple roses stand out in the dull, gloomy graveyard.

I carried out her wishes. It's the only thing I can do for her.

I sighed again, remembering that I wasn't alone last night during my break down.

Alex ran out and stayed by me in the rain... his first act of kindness. Probably his last. I'm sure I wont hear the end of it for a very long time...

I started to get out of bed when I felt something sticky under my hand.

I took my hand off of the comforter and looked at it.

Blood covered my hand.

Stunned, I looked up, and blood covered everything.

The whole room was a bloody mess, like the room was bleeding.

I stood up on the hard wood floor and looked at the floor, it too was bloody.

Gasping for breath, and telling myself this was an illusion I moved to a corner in the room and shakily sat down.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten...

I quickly darted my eyes around the room.

All I saw was blood, I couldn't see the door anymore.

_I _was covered in blood.

This scene reminded me of that day in Disney World...

_Ayanna_...

I couldn't stop myself, I screamed.

I screamed and started pulling at my clothes, trying to get the blood off, trying to rid myself of the haunting memories that kept pulling me down.

I put my head between my knees and closed my eyes, gasping and sweating.

_Go away! Please! I can't keep going under! Get through this, Kiara. Survive. It's what we do. Survive and walk away._

_NO! I can't walk away! I can't! No, this isn't real. I'm still asleep. This is just another nightmare that wont let go of me. _

_Wake up! Wake up!_

"Kiara?"

Someone shook me.

"Kiara!"

I opened my eyes and scanned the room again.

The blood was gone.

But, I wasn't in bed... I was sitting in the corner of the room.

I frantically searched my clothes for a trace of blood, there was none.

I looked at my hand, the blood was gone.

Was this a nightmare? Or was I awake when this happened? Am I losing it?

"Kiara... Are you..." He trailed off, and I knew he was going to say something nasty but thought better of it.

"Are you okay?" Ha. Good save, Clute.

"Mhm," I said, wondering what the hell happened to me.

"Er... I saw a... over there," I said, frantically pointing to the corner opposite of me.

"What?" He looked at the empty corner and then looked questioningly back at me.

"A... humongous tarantula was on me when I woke up and I screamed... I threw it off the bed and it ran to that corner... now... it's gone," I lied.

"Are you telling me a pro, kick-butt Shadowhunter is afraid of... a _spider_...?"

"Uh-huh," I lied again, putting on my innocent face.

"Right..." He said, dragging out the word.

"What time is it?"

He fished out his phone and gave it a quick glance before putting it back in his pocket.

"Ten a.m."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Now if you don't mind," I said pulling myself up shakily, "I'd like to shower and dress."

He nodded and gave me a quick look-over before walking out the door, shutting it soundlessly behind him.

What just happened?

No, it wasn't a nightmare. I was obviously awake when it happened... but... that doesn't explain why it happened.

Could I really be losing my mind? How, though... and why?

Did it have anything to do with the fact that I'm still not over my family's death?

Arrgh!

I rubbed my temples in frustration as I grabbed a towel and headed for my own, personal bathroom, connected to my room.

I was just sleep deprived... yeah. That's why. With my break down and terrible nightmares, I didn't get much sleep.

I quickly turned on the hot water and impatiently waited.

I felt like the shower would wash away all the confusion, pain, and misery.

* * *

The shower did it's job. It cleansed me both physically and emotionally.

With the towel wrapped securely around my body, I got out and rubbed away the steam that clung to the very large mirror, clearing up the mirror so I could see my reflection.

I didn't look bad at all. The circles under my eyes were almost gone and my skin was pale, but normal pale, not extra pale like it was.

My short and funky black hair, with purple tips, looked shiny and volumized. Huh. For once my hair decides to co-operate with me.

I walked to the bathroom door and turned the wet knob. It opened soundlessly as I walked into the cool bedroom.

Making sure my door was locked, I went to the closet and wasn't surprised to find my black clothes neatly organized on the racks.

I pulled out my black skinnys and rummaged around till I found my triple studded belt with a single chain on the side.

I found my black, shredded, Korn t-shirt and pulled it off from the rack.

Hmm... Shoes, next.

I looked at the bottom of the closet and glanced at my three different pairs of combat boots.

A purple plaid pair with black laces, a black pair with purple and black laces, and a black pair with buckles on the side.

I chose the buckle pair and plopped them on the bed with the shirt, the pants, and the belt.

My found my bras and panties un-surprisingly in the top drawer of the dresser.

I pulled out a matching pair that were both black with a white, cross-stitch trim.

After grabbing a pair of black socks, I pulled everything on.

* * *

As I blew dried my hair, I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I couldn't figure out where this feeling was coming from or even why.

I was at a loss.

Looking back, I should've listened to the tiny voice in my head that whispered 'Go home.'

When my hair was finally dry, I clasped my dagger's sheaths on either side of my belt and inserted the daggers.

Slipping on a studded, black leather band, I quickly and expertly applied eyeliner to both lids on each eye.

After giving myself a quick glance in the full-length mirror, I unlocked the door and walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Alex was munching on a piece of toast thoughtfully.

Sensing my presence, he looked up from his half-eaten toast and looked me over.

"You recovered well."

"What's that supposed to mean, Flute?" I rummaged through the cabinets in search of my cereal.

"It's Clute."

"And?" I found my Lucky Charms and pulled it out.

"And you said Flute."

"Your point?" I pulled out a bowl and started to pour in the cereal.

I smirked when he said, "Never mind."

When I finished making a mean bowl of cereal, I sat down at the Island Bar and started munching on my Lucky Charms, wondering when I should spy on Bella.

I was devising a plan when Alex spoke up.

"When are we going to pay a visit to the coven?"

Is he really that moronic?

"I dunno, what do you think?" I was testing him, of course.

"Do a surprise attack when the sun's out. It should be easy to kill all of them."

"How many are there?" I knew, and I was going to see if he realized what he was proposing.

"Ten," He said simply.

I waited for the wheels to start turning in his head, but they never did.

Yep! He really is a moron.

He was close enough that I could slap him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, what the fuck was that for?"

"You want us to full-on attack ten vampires. There's two of us and ten of them. Vampires are the hardest demon to kill and you want us to kill ten of them head-on..." I trailed off as I started to see the wheels slowly turning in his head.

When it finally dawned on him what he said, he whispered, "Oh," and started munching on his toast again.

* * *

After three hours of searching the Internet for mysterious deaths that happened in this area, I gave up and slammed my fist into the wooden desk, causing the wood to crack a little from my force.

"THIS. MAKES. NO. SENSE!!!" I rubbed my temples again as I muttered nasty profanities under my breath.

"What makes no sense?" Alex came running in from the kitchen, holding a slice of pizza.

Fatty never stops eating, does he?

His eating habits match my eating habits when I'm PMSing!

"Are you PMSing?"

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing," I said.

"What doesn't make sense," He repeated.

"Everything!"

He gave me a blank look. Oh boy.

"This coven doesn't in any way show any signs of carnivorous vampires!! There have been no mysterious deaths at all!! Oh, oh, and," I started ticking things off with my fingers, "This coven has a permanent residence which carnivorous vampires never have, They live in a very small populated area, They live in a big group and since carnivorous vampires are greedy, they never move in a big group; They're isolated from the small population and the carnivorous vampires like to be near the society because they're lazy!!!

"This family shows all the signs of a vegetarian coven. Vegetarian vampires like to be in big, cozy groups. They don't eat humans, and they like being isolate in or near a well wooded area so they can easily hunt animals without being detected. They all have permanent residences!!!

I took a deep breath before continuing. "This coven is not a carnivorous coven, they're a vegetarian coven! Case closed! Let's go home."

I started to get up but he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"The institute says they are, case open, we're staying."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? The facts are true... What I don't get is why the institute didn't get their facts straight before sending us out here... their job is to do what I'm doing, getting the facts. Why didn't they... wait..."

"What?"

I looked up at him. "The institute looks into this kind of stuff when a Shadowhunter or a benevolent demon comes in and arises suspicion... Who arose suspicion towards this coven?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "A woman came in dressed a lot like you- all gothed up- and told us about the coven."

I was pretty sure I knew who this woman was, but I had to be sure, "What did her hair look like?"

"Easy, it stood out like a sore thumb. Her hair was black with red streaks all throughout it."

"THAT _BITCH_," I yelled standing up.

"You know her?"

"Yes," I spat, "And she's a lying, deceiving, betraying, little _bitch_ and will be mercilessly butchered the next time I see her!" I was now fuming with absolute rage that she not only murdered my only family, but that she also is now trying to murder her own family!!

I saw Alex take a step back before saying, "Okay, okay, calm down. I wont hold you back when you kill her, but I'm guessing she lied?"

"You fucking guessed right!" I took a deep breath and calmed down before continuing. "To be one hundred percent positive, I'm going to spy on the coven for a day or two... _alone._"

I saw the hurt in his eyes and spoke up, cutting his refusal statement off.

"No offense, but when it comes to spying on people, I always go alone. I do the same thing to my partner, Kaemon," I said, and it wasn't a lie.

He nodded briefly and said, "Good luck, call if you need anything," before walking back into the kitchen for more food.

I slid my phone in my pocket and grabbed my black mask- it's the mask I wear with my Shadowhunter garment, the mask that only covers my nose and mouth- before heading out the front door.

Again, I wasn't surprised to see my precious motorcycle sitting on the driveway, eagerly waiting to be used again.

You see, whenever a Shadowhunter gets dispatched somewhere to hunt down a demon, the institute somehow always makes sure your belongings and vehicles arrive before your arrival and all your belongings are for some reason, always put away where they belong.

Odd, but conveinent and helpful.

I straddled my baby, and after giving her a quick rev, I pulled out of the driveway and raced down the road, towards the vegetarian coven and Bella.

**You know what I would really love? For you to move your mouse down and click on that little green button, just below this!**

**Kiara will spare your life and become best friends with you if you review!!!**

**=D**


	10. Chapter 10

An hour on the windy, empty road brought me finally to the coven... well, sort of. I didn't want to be noticed yet, well, smelled yet, so I parked my motorcycle in the dirt, next to the forest. I was on the north side of the forest while the covenant resided somewhere in the east side.

Slipping the mask on over the lower half of my face, I walked quickly yet stealthily deep into the woods. I didn't start heading east until I was deep enough in that I couldn't see the edge of the forest.

After a bit of wandering around, I found a break in the trees. I walked out and sure enough, the very cultural vampire house lay before me.

I recognized the culture the house came from immediately. Balinese. I used to always visit the Ventrue's so I knew full well where the house's design came from.

Back then, the Balinese house looked oddly out of place in America, and it still does even now.

It took a few more steps towards the house when I felt a presence behind me.

I spun around, yanking out a dagger.

I recognized Ren, looming in front of me.

He was hunched over and looked like he was about to rip me into shreds. I was about to ask him why he looked like that when it suddenly hit me.

He doesn't recognize me, and why would he?

When I had known him, I had long black hair and I didn't look so mean and tough like I do now.

I knew one thing. Ren doesn't listen to people, so I can't just outright tell him who I am.

I bent my knees and took out my second dagger.

In response to my move, a low and menacing growl erupted from his chest.

I smiled behind my mask. He hasn't changed one bit.

I raised my arm, drawing attention to the black leather, studded band that I had put on my wrist.

He looked up at it and froze.

A heartbeat later, his piercing gaze was back on me. He was scrutinizing my face, obviously trying to find some resemblance of the Kiara he once knew.

I peeled off my mask in one quick, fluid motion and stuck it in my pocket.

His gaze watched my every move.

I was about to spring at him, when a melodious voice pierced through the silence.

"REN!!! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ONE FINGER ON HER!!!"

I spun to the right and looked at the open doorway that was no longer empty.

A small, pixie like vampire was standing before me.

Alice Cullen.

I raised one of my eyebrows and she smiled.

Ren still watched me and another growl ripped from his chest.

I turned and looked at him.

I still said nothing.

"Go on, tell him who you are and why your here."

I looked back at Alice, confused for a millisecond.

"Oh, right. You can see the future. Darn."

She smiled even wider, not at all surprised that I knew.

I looked back at Ren and he was frozen. I guess he at least remembered my voice.

"Hello, Sunshine, it's been a long time. I decided to come and tell you who sent me here to kill you all... and that same person murdered the love of my life... my sister. She also murdered my parents. Last year, actually. No wonder you don't recognize me. I'm not happy and content anymore..." I trailed off, afraid my words would start another breakdown.

A tear escaped me and slipped down my cheek.

"Ayanna... you remember her right? Sweet girl... I... I watched Raven mercilessly kill Ayanna, my love, in front of me. That was right after our house blew up with my parents still inside. Raven was the only one who emerged from the fire she caused with her own hands... I screamed for Ayanna and... and... she... DIED IN MY FUCKING ARMS!!! AND BECAUSE OF RAVEN!!! RAVEN RUINED MY LIFE AND KILLED MY HEART!!! AND NOW, SHE'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!! I'm here... to warn you..."

All my emotions burst out of my, like a pin popping a water-filled balloon and I collapsed.

I didn't hit the floor, though. Someone managed to catch me and I looked up into Ren's worried eyes.

"I'm sorry... I shoudn't have yelled. I shouldn't have told you that... You don't need to hear about my dead life. All you need to know is that Raven's trying to kill you all next and... and..." -Another tear escaped me- "And... I won't... I refuse to let her get away with murdering another wonderful and pure family..."

Ren helped me up, his eyes filled with sadness and boiling rage.

I stood up and started to leave but someone was blocking my path.

Two vampires, actually.

One of them, a big guy, Emmett, stood looking down on me.

The second... I gasped. Bella!

"Bella!"

She looked startled.

"It's you... the girl in my dream... the girl who saved me from my nightmarish dream..."

Seeing Bella, the woman who was a light in darkness, who I screamed for when she disappeared out of my dream, was all too much.

I needed her comfort and I couldn't help myself, I fell into her unprepared arms and burst into sorrowful tears.

She held on to me, a stranger, and said soothing words of comfort, but I couldn't hear them.

I sobbed like a child, and she held me like a mother.

I don't know why I found comfort and love in this stranger, but I did.

I bet she was wondering why she couldn't stop herself from comforting a stranger.

Then I knew... that someone I said I needed, that night I broke down in front of Alex, was- _is_- her.

* * *

I awoke with a start and looked around.

It took me only a moment to realize where I was.

In the coven's house.

I was lying on a bed... and I looked around.

With a gasp I realized I was in Raven's room.

I peeled myself off of the sheets and walked around, running a finger over all her paintings.

I studied all of them carefully, taking my time. Then I came to a medium-sized painting by the large window.

My eyes widened in horror as I studied the painting.

It was a picture of a red night.

The sky was blood red, the moon shining hauntingly.

A large house was painted on a field.

Flames danced around the house, clinging to wood of the house.

Next to the house, a woman stood tall and proud, her arms up above her head, her legs firmly on the ground and parted slightly.

The woman's hair was the color of the dancing flames.

Her eyes were bright red.

In one of her raised hands she was holding something... she was holding the end of a necklace in her closed fist and it dangled down.

The necklace was a small, chain with a single, large blue stone on it.

My sisters pendant! The one she gave me and the very one that was stolen from me by... Raven.

She painted the day she killed me.

With a scream of pure rage, I yanked off the painting and flew it against the bare wall.

I kept smashing the painting into the wall, over and over again until it was in pieces.

I started yanking out drawers and compartments, looking for my sister's beloved pendant.

I threw all of the drawers on the floor, one by one.

I finally came to the closet and I flung open the doors.

It was empty... except... at the top there was a tiny, black box.

I climbed my way up and snatched it viciously off the shelf.

I sat on the floor, the floor covered with drawers and their contents.

Opening the box, revealed... the necklace.

The necklace was the one thing my sister never forgot.

She wore it everywhere, never taking it off.

A faerie had given it to her, the pendant filled with faerie mist.

That's why the stones blue.

Because of the Faerie Mist.

Faerie Mist does many things.

It cleanses the wearers mind, keeping their goals and feelings straight.

It guards the wearers mind from other magic.

It's a healing rune towards the wearer.

It protects your body and mind from a dark soul's gifts.

This particular Faerie Mist is blue, therefore it protects the wearers body and mind from a dark soul's gift.

Which means that if I wear it, no one with a dark and evil soul can hurt me using their power or gift.

The reason Ayanna was killed was not because of Raven's fire, it's because Raven used her deadly sharp nails to cut through Ayanna's skin to her heart.

I delicately put on Ayanna's pendant and instantly felt at ease.

Her pendant still had a part of Ayanna in it... I could almost feel her presence... It was comforting.

I stood up shakily and reached for the door, but the door was open.

Alice was standing there.

"I'm so sorry!"

I stared at her confusingly. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what Raven did to you and your family," She said sincerely.

"How are you sorry? You weren't there and you couldn't of stopped her."

"I... I feel your pain. I understand completely and I want you to know that I'm here for-"

"No! You don't understand. You have a loving and caring family by your side. You didn't have to watch in horror as they were mercilessly murdered by your best friend!!! Your not alone in this world. You never will be. You have no idea what I'm going through. You. Never. Will."

"You're not alone either. From what I saw in your future... yes, there will be pain, but there will also be love. Love and a new, brighter life."

"Shut up. There is no life for me after I kill Raven liked she killed my family."

She gasped. Her face went completely blank, and she froze.

I raised one eyebrow at her and waved my hand in front of her face.

Vision. Crap.

When she came back to life, she grabbed my arm and yanked me up so that I was standing.

"Ow! Who knew pixies could hurt so damn much?"

"You're... You're planning on ending your life along with Raven's."

It wasn't a question.

I said nothing.

"BELLA!!!" Her melodious voice rang through the house.

Bella was instantly at her side.

"Yeah?"

"She's going to kill herself after she kills Raven. She needs you right now. I don't know why yet... but, somehow there is a bond, a link, between you too. You both need each other to survive and I don't know why... All I've managed to figure out is it has something to do with Raven..." The pixie trailed off, her thoughts all jumbled up.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me, confusion on her face. "Hmm?"

"Do I look familiar?"

She looked at me carefully.

"Yes," She sighed, "I saw you once... in a dream. All I remember is seeing your face and feeling at ease because you were with me. You started to fade, and I- I dunno I sort of freaked out."

I gasped and looked up at her face, looking for signs that she was lying... but found none.

"So did I."

Her delicate eyebrows knitted together, "What?"

"The same thing happened to me."

She instantly grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Carlisle."

"Oh," I said.

Without even knowing what I was doing, I reached up at started rubbing the pendant soothingly.

The pendant calmed me, my sister's presence within the stone sending me waves of calmness.

I closed my eyes as Bella dragged me down the hall, feeling at ease and calm. A smile played on my lips as I saw Ayanna. She was swinging on a swing at the park and I was pushing her, like a mother would do.

All I heard was her laughter as she kicked her little feet in delight, her tiny fingers holding onto the swing as she went high into the sky.

She looked back at me and smiled a huge, bright smile showing all her pearly white teeth.

Her black hair flowing around her, caressing her face delicately.

She was seven.

The happiest moment of her life.

Her laughter and her presence filled me, lifting my spirit and healing my heart. I felt like I was floating on a gentle and delicate cloud, with Ayanna sitting in my lap, her beautiful laughter filling the quietness...

**REVIEW!!! =]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me sooooooo loooong!!!!! My excuse? School! My schedule was extremely screwed up and to top off that, I had a big test coming up which I wasn't preapred for so with me trying to fix my schedule before time runs out and studing like a maniac, typing up the next chapter was the very least of my concerns!!**

**Enjoy...**

"Kiara!"

Someone shook me hard, and I ignored it.

"G'away..." I mumbled, swatting at the hand on me.

I guess I swatted too hard, because I felt the impact and I heard a loud "OW!"

I jolted up form my bed, only to smack foreheads with the intruder.

"OWW!!"

The intruder rubbed their head and backed away.

I looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. When did I black out? What happened? Where am I?

"Who's there?"

The intruder answered, saying, "You call me 'Sunshine'"

I smiled at my ironic nickname for the dark and emoish Ren.

"Er, I have a question, Ren."

"Shoot."

"Where am I? When did I black out? W-what happened?"

"Firstly, that's more than one question and secondly, I don't know what happened to you... One minute, Bella is dragging you down the hall towards Carlisle's study, and the next minute you just collapse on the ground while clutching Raven's pendant."

Rage boiled within me.

"This. Pendant. Is. _Not. _Ravens," I snarled with every ounce of venom I had.

"Okay, okay, than who's is it?"

"Ayanna's," I whispered.

He sensed the sorrowful atmosphere and decided, smartly, to change the subject.

"Carlisle wants to see you in his study.. Oh and do you want to hear something weird?"

I sighed, "What?"

"Immediately after you passed out, Bella did too. I don't know why but Carlisle will no doubt explain it."

I nodded, my mind filled with confusion, and leaped of the bed clumsily, my feet feeling oddly weak.

I swayed back and forth, trying to regain my balance. Oddly, I failed and just as I started tumbling to the floor, Ren's arms were pulling me back up.

"Er... Thanks," I mumbled when I had regained my balance and he had let go off me.

"No prob. Now, this way."

I followed him out of... his bedroom, and let him lead the way down the hall and into Carlisle's study.

He gave a quick rap on the door before opening it, revealing a typical looking study.

He gave me a reassuring smile before disappearing.

I stood awkwardly at the door, not sure what I should do.

"Enter."

I slowly entered the room, looking around at my surroundings.

Shleves were covered with books and journals, all very neatly organized. Papers were strewn everywhere and in the midst of all the books and papers, a dark oak desk lay at the far end.

A man sat behind the desk, arms folded on the desk.

He scrutinized my appearance, and I absent-mindedly rubbed the blue pendant.

After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes, He removed his glasses from his face and set them gently down on his desk.

He beckoned me forward and pointed at an elegant looking chair that sat in front of the desk.

I sat down awkwardly and glanced away from his piercing gaze.

"Hello, Kiara. My name is Carlisle Cullen, but you already know that," He paused slightly, as if he were unsure whether or not to continue, "What I'd like to know is your relationship with Raven... Before the betrayal, that is. I'd like you to explain it to me using deep and important details. Leaving nothing out."

I took a deep breath, realizing there was no way around this and related to him just how close Raven and I were.

After two hours, I had succesfully explained to him in strong detail my relationship with Raven.

When I finished, he set down his pen, and looked over the paperwork.

"Did you write down everything I said?"

He nodded, "Word for word."

I sighed. _Vampires_.

"You can come in, now."

I looked confusingly at Carlisle, but he nodded towards the door.

I swiveled around in my chair to see Bella standing in the door way as awkwardly as I had.

She came in and sat in a chair that was next to mine and gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before turning to Carlisle.

"What are the results?"

He sighed and looked at both of us.

"It seems Alice is right. You two are connected to each other and Raven is the one responsible. You both had the same relationship with her, though since Kiara knew Rvaen longer, her connection runs deeper. However, you both were betrayed in different ways by Raven, Raven's betrayal towards Kiara being much more worse. I have a theory that I'd like to test before I tell you two what it is."

I nodded, as did Bella and he stood up and walked towards me.

He pulled out a slender dagger and grabbed my wrist.

"What the-" I started, but before I could finish, Carlisle sliced the knife over my wrist and I watched as blood began to form on my fresh wound.

Bella gasped and I looked over at her.

"What? Its not like it hurts..." I trailed off as I realized she wasn't looking at me, but her own wrist.

A cut just like mine formed on her wrist, though no blood formed because of her being a vampire.

"Carlisle... how did you cut her so fast? I didn't see you move."

"That's because I didn't move," He said looking successful.

I knitted my brows together, trying to figure this out.

"Well," He said, "My theory is correct."

I stared in disbelief, not able to comprehend what was happening.

Bellas breathing had stopped as she stared straight ahead, trying to regain control.

I hugged my knees to my chest and waited for Carlisle to tell us what his theory is.

When he said nothing, I snarled and stood up.

"Tell us your damnable theory!!!" My body shook and I had to fight for control. No way in hell was I gonna share a soul with a vampire. If Bella gets punched in the gut by another vampire, it won't hurt her at all... but it would ultimately leave me with a much smaller stomach.

"Very well," Carlisle took a deep and un-neccasary breath before continuing, "I don't know how this exactly happened, yet, but what I do know I can tell you two. Raven metting you both was no accident, it was planned. Somehow during the good times she spent with both of you she did some spell, some type of witchcraft that liked you both together. Like I said, I don't know how, but, she connected your souls together to form one combined soul. That explains why you both had a dream about the other; Why you both felt a connection when your eyes met for the first time; Why you both feel each others pain, and, lastly, why Bella blacked out directly after Kiara blacked out."

He kept talking, "I must say, I have never come across such a thing in my long lifetime, but there is a way. There is always a way and an explanation. I will need to do many more tests to discover just how connected you two really are. If you both share one soul, your thoughts should be similar and your actions should be similar if not the same."

He started to continue into the details of his upcoming tests and boring crap like that, when I oh-so-rudely interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"I don't give a damn about any of that crap! What I want to know is how to fix this stupid mess already! I don't want to share a soul with anyone, especially not a fucking vampire!!"

Carlisle looked startled and Bella looked a little bit torn.

I sighed and started pacing.

"I'm sorry," I finally said in the awkward silence, "No offense, Bella, but think of what this means for me to feel the same pain as a vampire. You are near indestructable. If a vampire were to attack you, you wouldn't feel a thing... but I, I would feel a hell of a lot pain. It's no big deal if you slam into a tree, causing the tree to snap. You walk away without a scratch. I, on the other hand would be on the ground gasping for breath that had just unexpectedly left my lungs!!"

Bella, too started pacing around the room, almost absent-mindedly.

I stopped my pacing, realizing how weird this looked and I sat down, not wanting to do anything like she was.

"I understand," Carlisle said sympathetically, "But I have no idead how to fix this, if it can even be fixed. But.. I do know one haunting thing."

Bella stopped her pacing and looked into his eyes.

"And that would be...?"

I smirked at Bella's remark. Either shes as impatient as I am, or it's this whole "one soul" thing thats causing it.

"Two bodies cannot survive by sharing a soul. In the end, the two bodies will ultimately die off. Their hearts will suddenly stop beating and they will, well, die."

My breathing stopped.

No.

Carlisle, sensing the rage-filled atmosphere continued quickly, "But, there is a way around that matter. There is something you can do that will stop _both _of you from dying."

"QUIT WITH THE FUCKING PAUSES!!! GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY!!!" My voice came out with such fury, it felt like the venomous words shook the house. No doubt the rest of the vampires heard that, with their accute sense of hearing.

Carlisle kept a calm face despite the fuming demon hunter that was boiling with rage in front of him.

"If one of you kills the other, the one that does the killing will live on, their soul returning to them. Currently, that is the only way you both won't die. I have a feeling Raven also knew of this when she did what she did, which meant she wants either both of you dead. I believe she hopes that if one of you lives on, she'll only have to worry about killing one of you."

When his words sliced through the air, I couldn't help myself, I lost the little control I had over my emotions.

**Review!!!! =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Everything that happened after Carlisle told Bella and I our fate passed in a blur. All I remember is me losing my mind and going crazy, screaming and throwing things around. Then, strong arms were holding me down against my kicking and screaming.

Then, I blacked out... _sigh_, again. Which means Bella did too.

When I awoke from my deep slumber, I was instantly questioned by Carlisle. I had no idea why I suddenly lost my mind and went cuckoo, but Carlisle's expression told me he didn't believe shit.

I told him I was feeling weird, which was understandable, and told him (not asked) that I was going outside for fresh air.

He sighed and let me pass, knowing how pointless it was to say no to the stubborn and possibly insane me.

I walked down the hall, down the stairs, and through the door, ignoring the disgusted looks on the entire covens faces.

I hugged myself as I walked into the cool, brisk evening air and into the woods, glad for the silence and the isolation.

Well, at least I thought I was alone...

* * *

Ravens POV

Sitting on a high cliff, I watched below at Kiara as she went nuts and started tearing apart things like a rabid dog.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

_Moron_.

I can't believe she didn't realize something was up like a good hunter would do.

Didn't she think for one second 'Why would she leave the pendant behind and in an obvious place?'. I guess not.

I knew she would meet Bella, I set it up like that. I knew she would eventually see my painting in my room about that one night, and go searching for the pendant.

So, before I bolted with both dogs, I had a witch conjour up powder that I could pour on the pendant, and have it blend in perfectly.

The powder is supposed to seep into the victim's skin on contact and, eventually the powder will mess with the victim's brain enough that will trigger over-the-top rage and insanity. But, it only works when the victim is unconscious, so it also knocks out the victim before it works its magic.

Now that the powder has seeped into her, it's too late. It will continue to drive her mad until she's just like Edward.

I laughed, not being able to stop it.

This is working out so perfectly!!!

Yes, it's true, I made Edward insane. It gave him a duo-personality.

Before Alyssa's relationship with Edward, there was me.

We were in love, I was already a vampire.

But one day, he stopped seeing me, stopped loving me.

I got overly curious so I went to his house... I saw him... with a human girl... Alyssa.

The things they were doing...

I shuddered away the memories.

Filled with such venomous, boiling anger, I gave him the powder, and he slowly went insane.

Alyssa called his insane moments 'Charlie' and I guess the name stuck.

Him killing her father and her leaving him thinking she was dead, wasn't my doing. It was just a lucky turn of events.

Eventually, he created a duo-personality which I didn't know would happen. Neither did the witch, it seemed but we came to the conclusion that the powder must've evolved after being in his body for so long. The duo-personality is only triggered, however, when something happens to him that fills him with such rage.

Then he met Bella, and my blood boiled all over again.

At this time, I was living with Alyssa's coven, we had become friends and I forgave her, but I vowed I wouldn't allow another soul to steal his dead heart.

So, I let their romance blossom. I wasn't going to do anything until their love became so intense, the split would leave them both dead from heartbreak.

I gave him a little bit more of powder, so his insanity would spark back to life slowly.

The rest, you know.

And, what happens to Kiara, will happen to Bella. They'll both go as crazy as Edward and probably exile themselves like he did.

Then, they'll die together because one soul cannot support two bodies of life.

I laughed again at my geniousness, my shrill laughter echoing around the foresty area.

"RAVEN!"

I snapped my attention to a shadowy figure leaning against a tree to my right.

The figure stepped into the evening air and joined me on the cliff.

"What are you doing," He snapped coldly.

I jolted up, "Er.. observing how Kiara is healing."

Vlad's piercing gaze held me for a few moments.

"And why is that funny?"

He looked below to where Kiara was kneeling on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I dunno."

His hand cracked against my cheek, the sound echoing.

"I ordered you to join the Shadowhunters and gain the Headmasters trust! What the hell are you doing all the way over _here_?!"

For once, I couldn't answer him. He'd see through my lies in a flash.

All at once, my feet were dangling helplessly over the edge of the cliff.

I gasped and looked at Vlad, who was holding me over the cliffs edge.

"Wh- what-" I stuttered.

"What. Did. You. _Do_. To Kiara?"

I cursed under my breath and told him the truth.

His fury grew the more I told him.

When I finished, he was shaking so violently I thought he was having a seizure.

He let out a scream of rage and swung me 'round, flinging me into a stone wall behind us.

I screamed and gasped for breath, kneeling on the ground.

I looked up just as Vlad leaped from off the cliff, down towards Kiara.

"NO!"

But it was too late. He was gone.

I cursed under my breath realizing how stupid I was.

Vlad knows how to save Kiara.

He knows all about witches and their magic because he owns three of them and they've taught him many things, one of the things ddealing with that particular powder.

_No_.

**Reviewz!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, here ya go, hope ya like it, please review if you know what's good for you =D **

A tear escaped me. Why am I losing my mind? What's happening to me? My feet had brought me to a meadow, a strange meadow with a single tree in the middle of it. A huge tree that reminded me of the tree of tranquility.

A chuckle passed through my lips. Ah, the good old days where I could sit at home and play harvest moon for no apparent reason. I mostly played killing games, especially Bioshock and Halo.

I walked up to the hauntingly familiar tree, that loomed before me like a god. I trailed my finger over the bark letting the little moonlight pour over the tree and I.

I studied the tree before I realized I could climb it, which is what I did.

I got high enough up that I could see the tops of all the trees under me. Like a said, this tree is extremely large and tall, taller than the rest of the trees.

I managed to find a good, sturdy branch that would support my tiny frame.

I sat there, closing my eyes and finding my inner peace.

The wind caressed my cheek and played with my hair, adding to my peaceful state.

I took a deep, long breath and relaxed my nerves, put down my guard. I rarely ever put my guard down, actually, I never put my guard down.

When I was in love with Vlad, my guard was never up. I never suspected him to betray me but I guess I should've. It would've saved tears and a broken heart.

Even though I vowed to destroy him, even though I promised to duel with him to the death once my back healed and I was fit for a real fight, even though venom filled my mouth when I spoke his name, I couldn't hide the fact that deep down a part of me still longed to be in his arms again on that beautiful balcony.

_No._

I shut down that part of me that wanted him, I locked that part up and opened myself to the part that hated his guts.

I know people always say to listen to that tiny voice in your head, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

My thoughts drifted to my deadly and newest situation.

What was I going to do about this "one soul" thing?

I thought of countless plans about getting out of this situation. Unfortunately, my plans weren't that great because the whole "one soul" thing has started taking its toll on my body and mind. My rage boiled within me like a boiling pot of lava straight from an active volcano.

How could Raven do this to me?

How could she contaminate Ayanna's blue pendant with her vile hands!?

The next time I see her, I will murder her mercilessly with my own two hands. Killing her is my one and only goal before I'm consumed by this poisonous powder completely.

_No._

I gave myself a mental slap in the face.

I have to save my life. I have to clear the Cullen's and Ventrue's death warrant. I have to save Bella from this unfair and unjust fate.

And I have a matter of months, weeks even.

I need to do four tasks; four goals: Locate Raven, and go to her; Beat the crap out of her, take her hostage, and interrogate her using any and all means necessary.

I smiled inwardly at my plan, happy to have finally found one that worked.

I gave the beautiful view one last glance before I started the descent back down to earth, back down to my troubles and confusion.

When I was close enough to the ground I leaped off, landing gracefully and stealthily on the soft grass.

That's when I had a feeling I wasn't alone.

I did a quick 360 and when I completed the circle I saw a figure standing in the shadows in front of me.

I got into a defensive stance, swiping out my dagger holding it in a ready position.

"Who are you?" My voice was surprisingly clear, despite the thoughts in my head that screamed 'Run, fool!'

The figure stepped into a streak of moonlight, casting a shadow over his face.

My heart sank all the way down to my stomach.

Even in the partial moonlight, I could tell who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to sound as cold as I could, and surprisingly, it wasn't hard.

My voice came out cold, too cold, actually.

"What did Raven do to you?" Hearing his voice, I almost collapsed to the ground.

But I stood my ground and shoved away the thought.

"So this about Raven, is it?" When her name came out of my mouth, I felt the venom slip into the words and slicing through the air mercilessly.

"Where is she, by the way? I need to... _talk_... with her. It'll only take a minute," I said, not wanting to admit how much pain she had put me through.

I could see the wheels turning in his head as he came up with the right answer for this.

"She's..." He trailed off and suddenly he was standing not three feet from me.

I, however, was expecting this so I kept perfectly still, not letting him see me caught off guard.

He smirked when he realized I didn't even flinch or look the least bit shocked.

His long, bony, delicate finger pointed to a cliff high above the ground we were currently standing on.

"She's up there."

I glared at the cliff, as if the cliff would suddenly crumble to the ground just from my hateful stare.

_No doubt that jerk was spying on me from above._

I hadn't even realized I tuned out Vlad until I saw his mouth moving, but by the time I had tuned him back in, he was finished and awaiting an answer.

I kept my expression impassive and unreadable as I said a very intelligent "Huh?"

He sighed and slowly repeated what he said as if I was a dumb squirrel.

"I will gladly take you up to her so you can _talk _with her on one condition: You tell me what she has done to you."

I snarled, realizing there was no way around telling him.

I had to get to her and he was the only one who could do it.

I gave him a sharp nod, my face still guarded and cold.

He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and soon I was on his back and we were flying, not literally, through the woods and up to the cliff.

_Raven I will find you, and I will kill you in the end. You will feel no mercy from me. Not even Vlad will be able to stop me. If I can't find this cure, and I die, I'm dragging you down with me. Even if I find the cure and live, I will still kill you. In the end, you will die. End of story, the end, fin, period._

**Reeeviewww!!!**


End file.
